Lost and Found
by gameovaries
Summary: After Eric is cursed by Marnie, he remembers nothing. Confused and alone, he begins to wander. What if Sookie wasn't the first person he ran into?
1. Falling

The witches held hands together, surrounding him. _Do they really think this is going to work? _He thought. It was almost laughable to him. He was Eric Northman. A _vampire_, for fuck's sake. There was no way a witch could overpower him. Bill had told him the coven brought a dead bird back to life, but that was nothing compared to the power needed when fighting against a vampire. But suddenly the room became dark. The grip he had on Lafayette's cousin was quickly loosening. He heard Marnie calling out in another language. What was she saying? He knew it was familiar, he'd known many languages throughout his thousand years. But for some reason, his mind was processing slowly. Marnie's words were getting louder. _Latin._ He thought. _It's Latin. _

Marnie stepped closer, her voice increasing in volume. She was calling out, calling to beings beyond her own world. It seemed her face was changing before his eyes, flashing someone or something else. Eric tried to reach out to her, silencing her in any way that he could. But he found himself feeling frozen. A strong, tall Viking such as he was unable to fight back. His feet seemed to be cemented in the ground. How could this be happening? His senses were going haywire. The scents of human blood, sweat, perfume, incense, flame, and candle wax surrounded him. Eric focused once again on Marnie as her firm chants formed into yells. And, just as quickly as the chaos began, everything suddenly stopped.

_What the fuck? _He thought. He stood silent and blank, staring at the bewildered faces in front of him. He wanted to kill them all, every last one of them. Thoughts of draining all of them came to his mind. _Or perhaps I could lock them up in the Fangtasia basement. _He considered. No, it certainly wouldn't be wise to take that chance. Marnie clearly failed in over powering him, but until he could wrap his head around what happened, he wouldn't be making any moves. He needed to get the hell out of there. He could always come back with Pam later and take them by surprise. With his age and power, he knew from experience it was much better to have a plan than act on impulse. At vampire speed, Eric sped off into the night. Wandering the streets, he glanced at the humans walking around late at night. He smirked. They all feared him, and he liked it. After all, he was untouchable.

Tired of the human vermin scattering away from him on the sidewalks, Eric took off into the sky. Flying was a bit of a special talent he had, one that not many vampires possessed. He had likely inherited such a trait from Godric, his maker. Inside he still hurt for him, still upset that Godric had chosen to meet the true death. As Eric began to recall memories of his maker, they started becoming fuzzy. It seemed he couldn't recall years, details, or even places. _What was I even thinking about anyway? _He thought, feeling confused. Dizziness took over him. His precise vision began to blur. As a vampire cursed to walk in the dark, it seemed be getting even darker than usual around him. His eyes wandered the sky for any hint of light. _Where had the stars gone?_ He wondered. Darkness consumed him. A weightlessness fell over him. He felt the sensation of something rough and thin snapping and scraping all over his body. A rustling sound tickled at his ears. _Trees, perhaps? _The scent of the earth was becoming stronger to him. He was falling.


	2. First Meeting

_Eric lay in an empty field, the night sky twinkling above him. There was no life to be seen for miles. No buildings, trees, people. Nothing. He was surrounded by emptiness. Suddenly, a small figure approached him. It seemed he had appeared out of thin air. As the figure got closer, Eric saw it was a boy. The white linens he wore flowed softly against the wind, making him look like an angel. _

"_What have you done?" Godric shouted at his childe. _

"_Who are you!" Eric called back. "Please, help me!"_

_The elder vampire shook his head in disapproval, a sadness showing in his face. With a soft glow surrounding him, Godric approached his childe. Kneeling down he placed a small hand against Eric's face, speaking to him softly._

"_My childe, you have made a mistake."_

_Just as quickly as he spoke he started to walk away, fading into the distance. _

"_Wait!" Eric called out once more. "Who are you? What's happening to me?"_

_Eric felt himself falling again, everything disappearing around him with a fog. The young boy turned once more, his pale white face contrasting to the dark._

"_You have lost yourself."_

* * *

><p>With a gasp, Eric sat up immediately. Grass, dirt, and trees surrounded him completely, only a small portion of the night sky was visible above him. The scents of moss, rain and earth filled the air. In the distance, he could hear water moving quietly. A small insect landed on his shoulder, and in a quick movement he brushed it off immediately. The touch of bare skin surprised him. <em>Why am I shirtless? <em>He wondered. _And where am I? _A torn up shirt lay beside him. As he stood, he realized he wasn't wearing shoes either. _What the hell happened?_

Overwhelmed with confusion, Eric took a second glance at his surroundings. They were nothing he recognized. _How did I get here?_ He thought. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. His mind tried to recall the last place he had been before, but nothing came to mind. Inside, he began to panic. The only thing he could remember was darkness, and that strange young boy speaking to him. What did it mean? He felt strange inside. He felt…hungry. Sniffing the air quietly, his nose was consumed with the scents of nature. However, something else lingered. He smelt something sweet, though it seemed so far away. After a moment of consideration, he decided to follow it.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, Eric began to wander the woods. His feet wandered through the forest floor slowly, taking long quiet strides. He felt like running, but there was an uncertainty within him. He didn't recognize anything around him, so he figured it'd be best to be cautious at first. With excellent night vision, he dodged all leaves and branches easily. The smell began to grow stronger and stronger with each step. The smell was so good and sweet. Eric lost control. With increasing speed, he started running through the woods. He whizzed past the trees so fast, they were nothing but a blur to him. Suddenly, however, they stopped. He found himself in some sort of clearing. Sidewalks and benches caught his eye. He was in a park. Listening closely he heard cars in the distance, along with a beating heart. Using his ears to pinpoint the location of the thumping sound, he saw her.

Underneath a tree in the park, a young girl sat with pebbles in her hands. _A human! _He smiled, feeling grateful. Wherever he was, he wasn't alone. Maybe this girl knew who he was, or could help him in some way. Her eyes were fixed on the quiet river in front of her, occasionally tossing a pebble or two in the water. With her knees pulled up to her chest, she looked quite small to him. The view he had of her face wasn't as good as he wanted it to be, her long pale blonde hair hiding most of her features. Quietly, he took a step towards her. _So sweet. _He thought. He took another step closer. _So good. _Then another. _I wonder if she will let me feed on her._ Finally, he was standing right behind her.

"Hello." Eric said casually.

"Oh my God!" The girl gasped, dropping all of the pebbles to the ground. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." He apologized, sitting down next to her. He could hear the sound of her heart beat, going a million miles a minute.

The girl looked at him nervously, wondering why a strange shirtless man would approach her in the night. Her mind kept telling her to run, but her body just wouldn't move. She was too afraid. The silence between them lingered for a moment. Eric took that small moment of silence to look over her features. Her eyes were an icy blue much like his own, piercing into him with every glance. They seemed doe-like, this human girl reminded him of _Alice in Wonderland_. She was small and young and innocent and smelled oh-so-sweet. Eric spoke again.

"Can you tell me where we are?" He asked.

"Uh…Shreveport…?" She answered, feeling confused.

"Do you know who I am?" Eric asked.

"Um…no. Should I?"

"I'm not sure." He answered, frowning. He leaned in close to her, touching her hair.

The girl recoiled back in fear and disgust.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

Eric's hand snapped away instantly.

"I…uh, I'm sorry. You're just very pretty and…can I feed from you?" He asked, the innocence coming through his voice. He knew he wanted her blood, but he wasn't sure how to ask. _Am I even supposed to ask? _He wondered briefly.

"_WHAT?" _She shouted in shock. She stood up quickly and started backing away from him. "No! Get away from me!"

"Please!" Eric pleaded with her. "I-I'm sorry, I won't feed from you if you don't want me to!"

He began to trail behind her, continuing on. "I just…I need some help! I don't know where I am, I don't even know _who_ I am!"

"HA!" She snorted, starting to run from him, though she knew it was probably hopeless. "You're full of shit!"

Suddenly, she was stopped in her tracks. The girl's eyes were met with the sight of Eric's toned abs. As her eyes trailed up his sculpted body, she was met with red tear-stained cheeks and pleading eyes.

"Please." He begged her. His voice began to falter. "All I know is my name is Eric and I am a vampire."

What was she going to do now? A tall, shirtless vampire man stood before her. There was no escaping him, she knew that. Obviously he could out run her. Was he going to kill her? Looking into his eyes, she really didn't think so. But why should she trust him? He wanted to feed from her after all. If he was lying and this was some sort of game to him, she might as well play along. She was cornered anyway. Feeling trapped, the girl spoke.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

Eric sighed in relief. The human girl smelt wonderful, of course, but perhaps instead of feeding on her she could aide him in other ways.

"Tell me your name." He said, feeling hopeful.

"Rosalie Taylor." She answered, looking up at him. "You?"

"Eric…I think."

"Are you going to kill me, Eric?" Her voice was small.

"No, I don't think I would do something like that. I also promise I will not feed from you without your consent. Perhaps, though…perhaps you could tell me what this, this…Shreveport is like?"

"Hmm, so you really don't remember anything about yourself?"

"No." He said firmly, the honesty pushing through his voice.

Rosalie tapped a finger against her lips, her brows furrowing in thought. Eric smiled at the sight, her prior fears turning into curiosity.

"Vampire amnesia…" She pondered. "Is that even possible?"

"It must be. I have no clue how I got here, or where I came from. Anything."

"Well, Eric. Follow me." The small human walked on the dirt path ahead of him, turning to him a moment later. "But don't try anything funny."

The vampire followed Rosalie's slow human pace, strolling next to her quietly. He veered off for a brief moment, stopping riverside to wash the trails of blood from his cheeks.

"So, tell me Rosalie…" Eric began. "Why does a human such as yourself go to a park so late at night?"

Rosalie laughed softly, her eyes turning to the ground. "Haha. Hmm…" She blushed. "I don't know, it's just a habit of mine."

"I see."

Eric's eyes wandered off ahead. The two were approaching a small parking lot, buildings and streets beyond them.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I figured maybe I could give you a ride. Y'know, drive around the area here and see if something sparks your memory." She gave him a hopeful look.

"Good idea."

"Plus, we should probably get you some TrueBlood." Her eyes wandered his body. "And a shirt."

The two walked towards her old black Honda in silence. Rosalie slid into the front seat awkwardly, fiddling about in the car for her keys. Eric made her nervous. Not only was he a vampire that could tower over her, but he was also very beautiful. He had a long, slender body that was somehow built just perfectly. Not overly muscular but well defined. Rosalie found it hard to look him in the eye, as if meeting his gaze would allow him to see inside her completely, revealing all of her deepest secrets. Every time she fidgeted, she felt stupid. Eric never moved. He seemed like a statue to her. A cold, hard, very intriguing statue. She couldn't help but glance at him from time to time, though he frightened her a little. She hadn't encountered many vampires, in fact, she had never spoken to one before. Other than brief glances at a few she had seen in public, she had never been in close proximity with such a creature.

After the engine turned, Rosalie pulled away from the park. She began to drive through the streets, rarely passing any humans or vampires. Aside from the occasional drunken pair leaving a bar, there was no sign of anyone anywhere. Due to the time of night most had likely gone home. The night was still quite dark, the only hints of light being street lamps placed along the roads. Rosalie circled around many stores, apartments, and houses, but no word from Eric. He simply looked out the window curiously, as if this was the first time he had ever seen the area.

"See anything familiar?" She asked.

"Hmm…" He said, frowning. "No."

_Maybe he just isn't from here. _She thought. But even if he wasn't from Shreveport, he had come to the area for a reason. Continuing down the road, Rosalie passed a Grabbit Kwik, a gas station chain around the south. A young man was outside pumping gas, his drunken friend sitting passenger's side. Eric's nose twitched, looking the man over. Rosalie tried to speed past them, noting Eric's forehead and hands pressed against the window like a puppy dog excited about a car ride. He was getting hungry, and she needed to feed him fast. Otherwise, she didn't doubt that he'd try asking to feed from her again. Who knew if "No" would be enough to stop him. It wasn't long until a familiar blue building appeared in front of them. Rosalie pulled into the lot.

"Oooh!" Eric cooed, looking at the large building in front of him. "What's this place?"

_Was he serious? _She wondered. _He couldn't be serious._

Rosalie gave the vampire a blank look.

"It's a Wal-Mart." She answered dryly.

"How exciting. I don't think I've ever been in one of these! Can we go inside?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the odd excitement in his eyes. Her giggles turned into even harder laughter, causing Eric to cock his head to the side and look at her curiously. Feeling his gaze she looked into her lap, her amusement becoming stifled by the blush forming on her cheeks.

"No, _I'm_ going inside…but you'll have to wait here. Sorry. You're shirtless and shoeless, they won't let you in. What's your type?"

"My…type?" He asked, feeling confused again.

"Blood-type. I'm getting you some TrueBlood."

"Hmm…I don't think I've had TrueBlood before. Perhaps any kind will do."

"Okay." She answered, reaching for her purse in the back seat. She gave Eric another look. "Stay _in _the car, okay? Don't leave."

He nodded at her simply. "You have my word."

Rosalie entered the store hurriedly. Even though autumn had arrived, it was still a hot night. She didn't care if she looked sloppy in her denim shorts and old t-shirt, as she knew Wal-Mart was the last place for anyone to worry about appearances. As her converse padded against the store floor, her assumptions had been correct. The shopping center was practically empty, aside from a few people in their pajamas and other drunken college students running in to buy beer. Rosalie entered the grocery portion of the store. She wandered towards the back until she was met with the sight of bottled synthetic blood. Several black cases were stacked along the shelves, the opposite shelving unit housing refrigerated sets. Her eyes scanned the 4-packs. _O Neg. A. B positive. AB Negative. O. A positive. B. _There were several different types. _What the hell does he want? _After a moment of consideration, she gave up and reached for the closest case. With a case of O positive in tow, Rosalie headed for the check out counter.

Waiting in line, she noticed several people would hardly look at her. One man who stood ahead of her even left the line as soon as he saw she was buying the synthetic blood. She smirked. _Idiots. _Finally when it was her turn, she placed the case on the counter. The cashier gave her a good look-over.

"…Will that be all?"

"Yes."

And with that, she headed for the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**-Just a little twist on TB's current season. I'm not always a fan of OC's, but I thought I'd put a little twist on amnesia Eric. I love Sookie to death, but I never feel like I write her character well enough. Eric I don't really write too well either, but he can take more of a beating. :P  
>-I also have another story in-progress, called 'The Exception,' one that I will be putting more time into soon (promise!). Just think of this one as a little side project. :]<strong>


	3. Sleepover With a Vampire

Just as promised, Eric remained in the car. He had waited patiently, gawking at the few humans who had passed him in the lot. He had longed to taste a few of them, but he wanted to keep his word with Rosalie. He turned his head when he smelt her approaching. Eric noticed her heart flutter as she drew near the vehicle. He gave her a soft smile, noting that he made her nervous. The human girl entered the driver's seat, gently handing him the case.

"Here you go." She said, pulling her hand away when their fingers brushed. Her heart skipped a beat at his touch. Expecting him to be freezing, she was surprised to find that he wasn't so cold after all.

"Thank you." He answered politely, looking at the bottles in front of him.

Holding one up, he examined it against the glowing light coming from the store. Eric's nose twitched, already smelling the stuff without having to open it. It smelt…fake. _Stale, perhaps. Nothing like the way Rosalie smells. _He sighed. It didn't look too appetizing, but it was all he could have for now. When the car began to move, he turned to the young girl.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I don't know…I thought maybe I would drive you around some more, or did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, perhaps we could retire for the evening. I feel it is getting late. I also need a microwave."

She looked at him strangely.

"A…microwave?"

"Yes." He answered casually. "These are to be heated up, I think."

"Oh." Rosalie answered, feeling stupid. She had never been around vampires before, and never knew exactly how they drank the stuff.

With her heart racing, Rosalie headed for her apartment. _He doesn't have to stay. You only offered him a ride. _She tried to calm herself. _You offered to help him, not house him. Remember reading about how a lot of them just dig a hole and sleep in the ground? _Her mind continued to attempt to soothe her, though it was hardly working. Soon her old black Honda was parked in front of a brick apartment building. It was no luxurious complex, in fact, it was probably one of the cheaper places to live in the area. Rosalie lived on the basement floor, the only window she had being the small glass one on her door. She hated not having windows, though it would probably work out to Eric's benefit. She had only chosen the place because the rent was cheapest, and in her position it was all she could afford. The tall blonde vampire followed her to the side of the building.

Once there, he then followed her down a small set of cement steps. Fumbling with her keys once again, Rosalie managed to unlock her front door. Her apartment was small, the entrance immediately showing to be the dining area. A small black table was placed near the wall with four chairs surrounding it. The kitchen was close by, a small counter top separating the two areas. Rosalie stepped inside and dropped her purse on the table. When she headed for the sink to get a glass of water, she noticed the strange silence around her. The girl turned around. Eric still stood outside, shirtless and peering in strangely.

"Um…Rosalie?" He said, his brows furrowing.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't come in."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I think…" He said, pondering for a moment. "I feel as though you must invite me in."

"Ohhh," She said, recalling she had read that detail about vampires from somewhere. "Of course. Eric, will you please come in?"

"Certainly." He answered confidently, taking a step through the front door.

He immediately felt large standing in her home, the low basement ceilings close above him. Eric shut the door softly and took a few steps towards the kitchen counter. Suddenly, a jangling sound came from the other side of Rosalie's apartment, accompanied by the sounds of small padding feet. Four feet, to be exact. The animal turned to Eric, growling at him immediately. A hiss was creeping up the vampire's throat, though he stifled it immediately. Taking a few steps back, Eric looked at the animal curiously.

"Luna!" Rosalie called out. "Enough."

The dog looked at her and stopped, obeying her command. After eyeing Eric once more, the dog trotted off into the living room.

"Sorry," the girl began. "She isn't used to visitors."

"It's alright." Eric assured her. "Your dog is a…husky? Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"She is pretty."

Rosalie smiled. She didn't picture vampires to like dogs or cats or any animal for that matter. From what she had heard, most of them didn't even seem to like humans.

"Thank you." She answered him, then gestured a hand to the microwave. "Microwave's over there…you can heat up your blood."

Eric quietly slipped past her and made his way into the kitchen. While the bottled blood heated up in the microwave, he eyed her kitchen inquisitively. It was rather small, but had modern enough appliances. Rosalie had a matching black stove and refrigerator, contrasting against her white painted cupboards. He heard a ding from the machine, telling him the time was up. His blood was ready. Taking it out of the microwave, he walked over to Rosalie's dining table.

Eric pulled the bottle to his lips, taking his first sip. The vampire immediately pursed his lips in disgust. Just as he suspected, the liquid was vile and metallic. _Reminds me of cardboard. _He thought. _Why would a vampire willingly drink this? _Hoping for some sort of satisfaction or sustenance, Eric continued to sip away at the red liquid. He watched Rosalie from the kitchen, filling a glass of water. Leaning against the counter, she raised the glass to her lips and sipped at it. While she drank, Eric noted the wonderful pulse he could see coming from her neck. _She smells wonderful. Like black cherry, sandalwood, and sunlight. _He felt his fangs begging to come out. _Control yourself. Feeding off of her would not be a wise way to repay someone who comes to your aid. _He reminded himself. His blue eyes followed her thin frame as she opened up the fridge. He noted that there was hardly any food inside of it.

"Do you live alone?" He asked, watching her grab an apple from the bottom fridge drawer.

"Mhm, it's just me and Luna." She answered casually, taking a bite out of the fruit.

"Where are your parents?"

"I'm 18, I can legally live on my own." She answered, acting amused.

Eric frowned. He felt she had dodged his question, but he didn't press any further. Before he could speak again, the small girl began walking towards her living room.

"Come on, I'll get you a shirt."

Leaving his bottled blood on the table, Eric followed Rosalie further into her apartment. He passed through her living room, a small black sofa lined one of its walls. Close by, a matching loveseat accompanied it. A small television set was placed near another wall, two large bookshelves positioned on either side of it. The shelves housed several books and knick-knacks, and only one small picture sat on the shelf. The photo showed a small blonde girl with a younger man smiling next to her. He appeared to be in his teens, having dirty blonde hair and an arm around her shoulder. _Who is he? _Eric wondered.

He turned his attention away from the photo and continued to keep up his pace with Rosalie. She led him down a narrow hallway, passing a bathroom and a bed room on the way. He glanced at both rooms briefly, noting that her house seemed quite clean. The bed room he saw appeared to be hers, a queen size bed with light lavender bedding. The scent he smelled from Rosalie seemed strongest in that room, a scent so sweet and warm. Her dog Luna lay resting on the floor, so it was likely Rosalie also slept in that room. Once they reached the end of the hall, Rosalie stood in front of the only closed door.

She opened it quietly, and walked inside. They appeared to be standing in a bedroom, or what was left of one. A queen size bed sat in the middle of the room, dark blue plaid bedding covering it. Several boxes were packed up, causing Eric to wonder if someone was moving in or moving out. _Why did she tell me she lived alone? _He wondered. Turning the light on, she headed over to a dresser in the corner. Rosalie pulled out the top drawer and began to rummage through it silently. During her search, Eric took the time to sniff the air and take in his surroundings. He caught the hint of someone else, but only barely. He wondered who the other human was. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"Here." She said, handing him a grey t-shirt. "You can wear this. It might fit a little tight."

Eric studied the shirt briefly, observing the name of some high school football team. He slipped it on at vampire speed. He saw that the shirt fit nicely, though it was a bit snug around the arms.

"Thank you." He spoke to her politely.

"You're welcome."

"Who does this shirt belong to?" He asked.

"My brother."

"Ah, so you live with him then?" He said, attempting to solve his puzzle. He was certain her brother was likely the same young man in the photo he had seen earlier.

Rosalie gave the blonde vampire a fleeting glance before exiting the room.

"Not anymore."

She walked out into the hall again, calling after her dog.

"Luna." She said, the dog trotting out in front of her. "Bed."

Eric watched with a smile as the husky trotted out into the living room, curling up on a fluffy white cushion placed on the floor by the loveseat.

"Quite obedient, isn't she?" He mused.

"Mhm, she is." Rosalie walked over to her dog, petting her with a smile before sitting down on the sofa.

Eric moved to the loveseat, sitting across from her.

"Thank you for helping me this evening."

"You are welcome." She answered, fidgeting with her hands.

"I apologize for making you nervous."

Rosalie looked into her lap, blushing once again.

"I do enjoy it when you do that, though."

"Do what?"

"When you blush. I like to watch the color fill in your cheeks. It's beautiful."

His words only made her turn even more red. Attempting to calm herself, she spoke again.

"So…what now?" She asked him.

Eric leaned back, stretching his long legs. The TrueBlood had sated him for now, but he felt tired.

"I believe the sun will rise soon. I will need to retire."

Rosalie thought to herself quietly, fighting an inner battle. _He is harmless. And handsome. No, he's a monster. He can't stay here. What if he kills you in your sleep? He needs you, he has no where to go. It would be rude to let him sleep outside. If he was going to drain you, he would have done it already. Live a little, you never do anything anymore. He already knows where you live, there's no turning back now. He's a vampire, you idiot! But maybe…just maybe there is some good in him. Just one night! _She sighed, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Would you like to stay here?" She asked, her voice suddenly small.

"How kind of you." Eric said. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"It's no problem," She began, standing up from the sofa. "Maybe you'll remember everything when you wake up tomorrow."

Eric ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I hope so."

Rosalie led him back down the hall, opening the same door once again.

"You can sleep here. My apartment has no windows, obviously, so as long as you stay put during the day you should be fine…right?"

"Correct."

"Okay, cool."

Her nerves were getting the best of her as she awkwardly turned to leave him. His smooth voice stopped her.

"Good night, Rosalie."

She turned to him once again.

"Good night, Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**-Hope you are enjoying the story thus far, I am not sure where I will be taking it just yet. **

**-I would also like to thank my first readers, who were quick to review! Ashley M: Deal! :] And Parchment Faery17: Thank you and I love you too! Haha. I like the idea of an amnesic Eric/OC too, and am quite surprised someone hasn't thought/written of it already. Glad you are enjoying it so far.**


	4. Walking in the Dark

_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep. _Rosalie shot out of bed. _Thank god, I'm still alive. _She thought. The young girl had made it through the night. She stood in front of her bed room mirror, eyeing the bags beneath her eyes. Yes, she indeed had made it through the night, but it wasn't a restful one. She had tossed and turned in her bed, worrying about Eric lying in the next room. He could have slipped in and killed her if he wanted. She sighed. _But he didn't. _Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Rosalie turned and faced the clock on her nightstand. 11am. She had to be to work soon.

Rosalie quietly opened her door. She peeped out into the hall, curious if Eric could hear her or not. She thought she read over the internet that it was hard to wake a vampire during the day, but she couldn't be sure. She hoped he was asleep. The only sign of activity proved to be her dog Luna, who lay in the hall chewing on one of her toys. Walking on her tip-toes, she did her best to quietly make it to the bathroom. After doing her business she turned on the shower, stepping in awkwardly and wondering if Eric could hear her every move. _Stop being an idiot. _She told herself. _He'll be gone after tonight anyway. _

It wasn't long until she was finished. Wrapping herself in a towel, she chided herself for not thinking to bring her work uniform into the bathroom with her. Rosalie tip-toed down the hall once again, her wet blonde hair leaving water droplets on the floor. After some quick fussing of hair and make up, she was finally ready. She stepped in the mirror to get one final look. Rosalie stood clad in her work uniform: a pair of black shorts, green apron around her waist, and a white button up shirt. With her hair up in a pony tail and some light mascara, she was off to work.

"Mornin' sweet heart!" An older woman in her 40's called from the cash register.

"Hey Barb." Rosalie greeted her, walking behind the counter.

Barb was Rosalie's boss and owner of the coffee shop she worked at, simply called _Barb's Brew_. She had hired her for part time work three years ago, when Rosalie had moved into the area. The coffee shop was quaint and little, placed along side a string of other small shops in the area. It was calm and quiet and never too busy, which Rosalie liked. Many of its patrons would come during the morning hour for work, or late at night to drink a latte and read a book. No one ever gave Rosalie any trouble, not that they ever would. She did her best not to draw attention to herself. Barb gazed over at Rosalie while pulling her red-dyed hair into a bun.

"Looks like someone didn't get much sleep last night!" The woman observed, beginning to work the small line of customers ahead of her. "This lady wants a turtle mocha."

"I didn't." Rosalie replied, preparing the beverage.

"How come?"

"Oh, nothing really…" The girl lied. "Just noisy neighbors."

"Ugh, oh I hear ya."

Rosalie couldn't tell Barb she had met a vampire last night. Barb had always been good to her, giving her hours when she desperately needed them. But there was no way she would approve of Rosalie hanging around vampires. Remaining quiet for the rest of her shift, Rosalie let her mind wander. She wondered what Eric was doing. Was he asleep still? What if he woke up early and started wandering around her house? What would he say to her when she got home? If he could remember everything when he woke up, would he just leave without saying anything?

She sighed. He was definitely handsome. Aside from the occasional fling, Rosalie had never had a boy friend before. She'd never gotten serious enough. No boys had ever gotten past a first date with her, never moving past a good night kiss. _I wonder if he has a girl friend?_ She thought. _He's too gorgeous not to. _Eric was the most beautiful vampire she had ever talked to. Well, he was the _only_ vampire she had ever talked to. The clock hit 7. Rosalie's shift was over. With a sigh of relief, she headed home.

The city of Shreveport was already cloaked with night by the time Rosalie got home. She parked her Honda in front of the apartment building and headed for the door. Fumbling with her keys, she unlocked her apartment and stepped inside. Luna was there to greet her as usual, wagging her tail and blinking with bright blue eyes. But no sight of Eric could be seen. Was he awake? Rosalie dropped her purse on the table and headed for the kitchen. Feeling hungry, she decided to heat up a tv dinner from the freezer. None of the frozen food she bought was ever really satisfying, but it certainly was cheap. Settling on a pasta dish, she placed it in the microwave. While watching the package spin slowly inside, a cold hand pressed against her shoulder.

She yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Rosalie snapped, turning to face Eric. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Eric said, bowing his head towards her. "I am just happy you are back."

"Back?" She said, still feeling flustered. He had been waiting for her. "How long have you been up?"

"Hmm…an hour or so."

"Oh." Rosalie responded, feeling awkward. She wondered what he did while she had been gone. "Well…did you remember anything?"

"No." He began, but suddenly pulled Rosalie close to him, burying his nose in her hair. "You smell like…like cocoa beans…and…caramel. Mmm, and…sugar."

Rosalie remained frozen, feeling completely stunned. While Eric ran a hand through her hair, a low growl rumbled within his chest. Her heart fluttered. Was he going to bite her?

"Eric!" She shrieked.

Quickly, the blonde vampire pulled away.

"What?" He asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Too close."

"Too…close?" He responded with furrowed brows.

Rosalie sighed sharply, out of annoyance.

"Yes. _Too close. _You are invading my personal bubble. Please do not sniff me like that."

"Oh. Sorry."

Their eyes lingered together for a moment, looking at each other in strange silence. _I could look at her forever. _Eric thought. _What an interesting creature she is. _Suddenly, the microwave dinged, signaling Rosalie's frozen dinner was ready. Turning away from him awkwardly, Rosalie pulled her food out and made her way to the dining table. She kept her eyes averted from Eric, afraid they would have a strange staring contest again. She could never look him in the eye for long. Picking up her fork with a sigh she pushed the eating utensil into her food, twirling the noodles around until they wrapped around it.

Before she could take a single bite, however, Eric was at the table sitting across from her. The tall blonde was gazing at her dreamily, using his elbows to prop his head up on the table. She froze once again, her mouth hanging open. _What is his deal? _She wondered. Quickly snapping her mouth shut, Rosalie set the fork down.

"Eric." She began firmly. "Bubble."

"I can't sit across from you?" He gave her a confused look.

"No, it's not that. I just…I don't want to be stared at while I eat."

"What does it taste like?" He asked, eyeing her food curiously. _I smell tomatoes pulled from the earth, red and juicy. _He thought. _Butter. Basil. And…cardboard? _He looked closer, noting the package the food had been cooked in.

An amused smile played upon Rosalie's lips.

"Do you want to try it?" She asked. She knew vampires couldn't live off of food, but she was dying to know what happened if they tried.

Silently taking the fork from her, Eric scooped up a small amount of noodles and sauce. Pushing the food up to his lips, he let it slide in. After swallowing quickly, he was met with utter distaste.

"That is disgusting!" Eric grimaced. _How could something that smells so good taste so bad? _He wondered.

Unable to hold in laughter, Rosalie began to giggle at his behavior. Ignoring her amusement, Eric spoke again.

"I'm getting a blood."

"Go for it," Rosalie giggled once again. "It's in the fridge."

Eric glided over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of TrueBlood. He didn't really enjoy the stuff, but it would have to do. While he waited patiently in front of the microwave, Rosalie tried eating her cheap dinner without interruption. It had felt like a long day at work, not only physically but mentally. She had a vampire in her house after all. All she wanted to do was eat dinner and relax. To her dismay, however, Luna appeared at her side. The dog looked up at her owner with a pleading look, letting out soft whines.

"Ugh." Rosalie scoffed. "Fine."

Standing up, she walked to the doorway and grabbed Luna's leash.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked, just making his way back to the table.

After hooking up her pet, she turned to Eric while opening the door.

"Luna needs a walk. Go ahead and finish your blood, I'll be back."

The vampire gave her a simple nod and she was quickly out the door.

"Don't get your hopes up," Rosalie huffed, starting to walk down the street. "We're making this a quick one."

The dog looked up at her momentarily before happily trotting along. Rosalie loved Luna to death, she was practically her best friend, but she hated walking her at night. The neighborhood she lived in wasn't particularly the best environment for an evening stroll, too many rowdy teenagers in the area loved to go out and cause trouble. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see police cars driving by busting parties, or see kids get in trouble for vandalism. While she and Luna made their way down the road, Rosalie sighed. _It could be a lot worse._ _I could have no where to live at all. _She thought.

The usual worries of money began to plague her mind. She was lucky to have the things she did. All of her furniture, her electronics. Everything was purchased by her brother. But now, it was up to her to pay the bills. He wasn't around to help her anymore. Working with Barb at the coffee shop was just one of the jobs she had. Her mind wandered, curious about what Eric did for a living. _Maybe he's a bouncer. _She thought. Certainly any club would want a vampire on staff to keep people in line. _Or a model. _He definitely had the looks for it. _Or, maybe he does something regular and boring like everyone else. _She snorted at the idea of Eric being an accountant or some manager at a convenience store. He was a vampire! Nothing about being a vampire seemed normal. _Maybe he doesn't work at all. _She considered.

Rosalie had no idea how old Eric was, but she knew he'd been around for at least a few centuries. Living that long, he probably didn't even need money. While passing an alley deep into her neighborhood, Rosalie was immediately pulled away from her thoughts.

"Hey!" A young man's voice called out to her from the shadows.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked into the darkness. Luna immediately tensed, a small growl building up inside of her. Rosalie squinted, trying to make out the figure who had called to her. Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows. Two young men, neither of whom she recognized. The first had dark curly hair, the other a color of light brown. They were looking her up and down, walking towards her at a lazy pace. Her heart beat sped up. Tugging Luna along, she started walking hurriedly down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" The man called again. "Where you goin'?"

"Leave me alone!" Rosalie called out, starting to run.

However, her pace wasn't fast enough. Soon the young men were running after her, gaining to her with quick speed. Suddenly, one reached a hand out and yanked the collar of her white shirt, the uniform she wore to work. Rosalie yelped out in surprise and dropped Luna's leash. Ever faithful, though, Luna stayed put and growled at the two men. Her mouth opened up into a snarl, revealing her sharp teeth. Hardly afraid, the young man who pulled her shirt pulled her into a tight embrace. With his grip tight around her neck, he pulled a gun out of his baggy jacket.

"Shut that fuckin' dog up or I'll shut her up for you." He hissed at her.

"Luna…" Rosalie called out weakly. "Luna, stop."

Reluctantly Luna pulled back, managing to growl quietly before stopping. The man let Rosalie go, pushing her on the sidewalk. She fell flat to the concrete, scraping her arms on the pavement. Both men chuckled with amusement as she winced in pain. With the gun still pointed at her, the man ran a hand through his dark wavy hair. He was breathing hard, but the look in his eyes told Rosalie he wasn't afraid to shoot her.

"Give us your money." The second man finally spoke, looking at her with dark eyes.

"I…I don't have any on me." She said honestly, trying to stand.

He laughed, turning to his friend with the gun.

"Y'hear that Kenny? This bitch is tellin us she ain't got nothin."

The young man with a gun, Kenny, laughed at his friends comment.

"I think this bitch is lyin'." He said, looking at Rosalie again. "You lyin, bitch?"

"I don't have anything I swear!" Rosalie cried out, her heart beating wildly.

"Well I think you are. Give us what you got, _now_."

Rosalie cried out again. "I don't have anything! Please! Let me go!"

With anger boiling over, Kenny shouted at her once more.

"Give me your fuckin' money, bitch!" He yelled, lunging towards her.

In that moment, Luna leapt forward, hooking her jaw to his arm. The gun fell immediately, skidding off into the grass. The young man cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Grunts and growls could be heard from the two, Rosalie's pet proving to be the winning force. Taking the opportunity to escape, Rosalie pulled herself up from the pavement. When she tried to run, however, she was pushed down once again.

"Oh, you ain't goin' nowhere." The other man grabbed at her arm. "Guess I'll have to go through your pockets myself."

The man pinned Rosalie to the sidewalk, straddling her. He began to search for money. He smelt like booze and cigarettes, roughly running his hands into her pockets. Her words had proven to be honest, however, when he found nothing.

"Well," He said with a low voice. "Maybe you'll have to pay me some other way."

He ran a hand across her chest, pulling away at one of the buttons on her shirt. The movement pulled away enough fabric to reveal part of Rosalie's chest, causing the man to smile. Tears began to fill Rosalie's eyes, feeling helpless. Hearing a yelp in the distance, her eyes wandered over to Luna but she couldn't find her. The other man must have managed to push her away, knocking her on the ground somewhere. _Is this it? _She thought. _It can't be. _When he reached for another button, she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her. It seemed her cry for help had been answered.

Suddenly, a breeze surrounded her. Along with the gush of wind came a weightlessness. Rosalie focused her eyes. The figure once on top of her was now gone. _What happened? _Screaming and barking could be heard in the distance. With dazed eyes Rosalie followed the sound only to find Luna, barking at their former attackers. The two men now lay on the ground, one completely motionless and the other squealing in pain. Another man was on top of him, latched at his neck. It was Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>-Just so you guys know: Since this story is sort of a side project, my chapters will be shorter (usually around 2500 words).  
>-Next chapter is already finished, it will be posted later on tonight. <strong>


	5. A Public Service Annoucnement

Eric's muscular long body was on top of Rosalie's attacker, sucking greedily at his neck. Rosalie sat up slowly, studying him off in the distance. He was growling, clutching at the mans flailing arms. Pushing herself up with her palms, she winced from pain. Her arms and hands were slightly scraped, leaving a sting behind. She finally stood up and ran towards the strange vampire.

"Eric!" She called out.

He ignored her.

"What are you doing!" She shrieked, her body still feeling shaky.

Rosalie watched in shock as the man's eyes grew heavy and his flailing began to cease.

"Eric, you're killing him!"

He turned to her then, a different look in his eye. He hissed at her, not looking like himself. Rosalie stepped back, picking up Luna's leash and tugging her along. She stood frozen, watching Eric suck the life out of the man who had tried to attack her. This wasn't the same soft blonde vampire she had met the night before. There he was, crouched in front of her, killing a man. Would she be next? She was terrified. The other man lie on the ground close by, his nose crooked and bloody. It seemed Eric had gotten to him too. Turning his head towards her, her former attacker spoke.

"Fuckin' vampire…" He mumbled. "He'll kill us all…he'll kill us all…"

Ignoring him, Rosalie turned her gaze back to Eric. He was back to the man's neck, draining the blood out of him. Her other attacker was growing more pale by the minute. Mustering up courage, Rosalie tried to reason with her strange vampire friend once again.

"Please stop!" She pleaded with him. "You don't have to do this. Don't kill him!"

Within seconds, Eric was in front of her. He stood before her, his height towering above her pleading eyes. Blood had dribbled from his chin down to his shirt, leaving small red streaks and droplets all over the fabric. Rosalie recoiled from him, slowly feeling herself shrink. He was frightening, breathing heavily in front of her. She saw his fangs for the first time, looking sharp and bright against the moonlight. Leaning in towards her, Eric spoke.

"Tell my why I should not." He said, his voice husky. "For I fear I find no reason not to."

"Because…" Rosalie began, feeling unsure of herself. After all, they had attacked her. They wanted to rob her and do unspeakable things to her. They deserved everything Eric was giving to them. That's when the thought hit her. It wasn't his place to give. She met his gaze, letting what little was left of her Christian beliefs speak. "Let God judge them."

"Very well then." Eric replied, looking at her blankly.

What Rosalie had said reminded him of someone, but he couldn't pinpoint who. Someone else he knew believed in God. But who? Eric certainly knew he himself was not religious, though he didn't know why. It didn't matter. He was not doing this for God, he was doing this for Rosalie. Eric spared the men purely because Rosalie wanted him to. Though, it would've been nice to drain them completely. He nonchalantly wiped the remaining blood away from his mouth, licking the red liquid off of his fingers. He sighed, feeling truly satisfied. He had been longing for human blood because it tasted so much better than the synthetic liquid he had been drinking. Eric enjoyed feeding off of humans, no matter how disgusting they were to him. Finally, he was sated. Following Rosalie's request, Eric began slowly walking towards the two human men still lying on the ground. His pace was interrupted however, when Rosalie called out to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling worried.

"Don't fret." He answered back.

Eric stood before the human he had just fed from. Crouching down, he looked into his eyes, commanding the man to look back. The minute their gazes met, Eric followed his vampire instincts. He became a vacuum, softly pulling away at the man's very being. He consumed him. With his voice in a low whisper, he spoke.

"Listen to me…" He began, staring deeply into the man. "You will not remember what has happened tonight."

Rosalie's former attacker nodded his head in agreement.

Eric continued on, concentrating on the man who stared blankly before him. "You will go home tonight. When you wake in the morning, you will realize that you had a lot to drink and got in a fight with your friend."

"Yes." The man replied. "Too much to drink."

"And if you ever see this girl again," Eric pointed at Rosalie. "You will remember the very frightening friend she has, and steer clear of her."

"Yes, I will." He answered blankly.

Eric turned to Rosalie's other attacker, repeating the same process. Rosalie stood still, her jaw open and completely awestruck. Eric had not only beaten these men to a pulp, but now he was turning them into a bunch of babbling idiots. _What else can vampires do? _She wondered. She felt the urge to ask Eric the full extent of his capabilities, but she feared what that answer might be. Not only was this strange vampire immortal, but he was strong, fast, and could change people's thoughts. He could probably sit down and ask them anything he wanted and get a straight answer. These men were at his command, willingly obeying his words. _Has he done it to me? _She worried. When Eric had finished speaking with them, he turned to her.

"Come," He held a hand out to her. "Let's head back to your place."

Her heart sped up. He was holding his hand out to her, expecting her to take it. Rosalie nodded at him with wide eyes and placed her hand in his. They began walking together in silence. With Luna's leash in one hand and Rosalie's in the other, Eric could feel her pulse instantly. It was picking up speed as they moved along, making him smile.

"You are nervous." He noted.

She looked up at him shyly, her cheeks filling with red.

_Ugh, you idiot! _Rosalie scolded herself. _Calm down._ In hopes of changing the subject, she spoke.

"So…how did you find me?" She asked.

"I felt lonely after you left. I wanted to catch up with you on your walk, so I followed your scent. When I heard you scream I came running. I might have startled your dog, I had to push her off of that man."

"Oh." Rosalie answered lamely. _He can track me? _She didn't know how to respond to that. Trying to ease the awkward silence, she spoke again.

"So…what exactly were you doing to those people?" She asked.

"I glamoured them."

"You _glamoured_ them?" She repeated, adding, "Can all vampires do that?"

"Yes." Eric answered her, his voice turning matter-of-fact. "A vampire has the ability to take others memories and replace it with new ones."

"Almost kind of like what someone did to you." Rosalie observed.

Eric began to feel somewhat guilty. Whoever had done this to him had erased his entire being. Waking up with no recollection of his past, he had no idea who he was. How could he do that to someone after the same thing had been done to him? The thought of the two men attacking his new human friend played in his mind. _They should have died. _He thought. There was no need for guilt. Quickly recovering, he spoke.

"Yes, well, they deserved it." He reasoned. "And besides, I did not rob them of their entire existence."

"Yeah, that's true." Rosalie agreed.

Eric had been right. Rosalie came to the conclusion that as a vampire, he could have done a lot worse. And he would have, had she not stopped him. The glamouring process was nothing. It was like stealing a single cookie out of grandma's cookie jar. No harm could really be done. Still, the thought plagued her mind.

"…Have you done it to me?" She asked.

"No, I would never do that to you." Eric answered her honestly.

Rosalie had been far too kind to him. The night they met, she could have turned him away but instead she gave him food and shelter. She had given him a bed to sleep in and clothed him. Suddenly, Eric eyed the t-shirt he was wearing. It was the same high school football one she had let him borrow, only now it was stained with red.

"I'm sorry about your brother's shirt." He said simply. "I hope he doesn't mind."

"It's fine." Rosalie answered quietly.

The air between them suddenly became silent, the only lingering noise being their foot steps on the pavement and Luna's jingling collar. The odd mystery of Rosalie's sibling tugged at Eric's mind again. His room was packed away in boxes with no sign of him to be found. The only trace of his existence to remain was the picture the girl had placed on her bookshelf. As they approached Rosalie's apartment, curiosity took over him.

"Where is he?" Eric asked, glancing at her. "Your brother."

Rosalie dropped her hand from Eric's, giving him a fleeting glance before speaking.

"He died."

She began to walk ahead of him in silence and approached her front door.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Eric called behind her.

Rosalie turned knob, trying to recover before heading inside.

"Oh, I'm not upset." She insisted to him, though they both knew she was lying.

He decided not to pry further, some how feeling her pain. He felt like he knew what she was going through, though he wasn't sure why. _Who have I lost? _He asked himself, though no answer could be found. Rosalie stepped inside quietly, walking immediately to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Eric stepped in behind her, his bare feet leaving a muddy trail in her entry way. Rosalie looked him over, realizing what a mess they both looked like.

"…You should probably shower."

Eric looked himself over. His shirt was bloody, his hands were bloody, his jeans were dirty, and his feet were bare and covered with dirt.

"Yes, I suppose I should." He agreed. "May I use your shower?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

With a quick nod, Eric headed to Rosalie's bathroom. While he was gone she quickly finished the remains of her dinner. She was glad to be free of curious eyes. After tidying the kitchen, she headed to her bed room. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed. She looked awful. Her shirt was dirty, her palms were red, and her hair was a disaster. Embarrassment washed over her. _How could Eric see me like this and not even say anything?_ She decided as soon as he left the bathroom, she would jump in next for a shower.

Waiting for the vampire to finish up, Rosalie padded out into the living room and turned on the television. The apartment was much too quiet and she decided some background noise would make her feel better. After flipping through a few channels she chose TBBN, a news network. A debate appeared to be going on, one between a politician and a vampire.

"Vampire rights are not my concern, miss Flanagan!" The politician argued. "My concern is the safety of the American people!"

"And vampires _are_ apart of the American people!" The vampire answered. A name appeared at the bottom of the screen, revealing her to be Nan Flanagan, a representative of the American Vampire League. "Judging an entire group based on the actions of one person is ignorant!"

"You're correct there, Nan. I would never make judgment from one person. But vampires are _not_ people!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. The petition for vampire rights had always given her a headache. Even before meeting Eric, she never understood why it was such a big deal to give vampires the same rights as humans. They'd had the same rights as humans for centuries, even though humans weren't aware of it. She was sure many vampires had gotten married, worked for companies, owned businesses, went to colleges, bought cars and homes, and done any other things humans could do. The only difference she could think of was that it would have been done at night. And who cared about that? Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when Eric appeared from the hallway.

He stood before her with a towel wrapped low around his waist. His skin was glistening and moist, showing every beautiful muscle on his body. His hair lay wet and disheveled around his face, dripping occasionally onto his strong shoulders. Rosalie held in her breath.

"I'm done." Eric stated.

"Okay…" Rosalie began, grasping for words. "I…um, I'll find you some clean clothes."

She stood up and headed towards her brother's old bed room. She did her best to shuffle past Eric without looking him in the eye, fearing she just might blush like an idiot in front of him. Once in her brother's room she rummaged through his dresser drawers until she found something to fit a man of Eric's size. She pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants, a pair she had bough for her brother last Christmas. They had been too big for him and had remained in the back of his dresser unworn. She decided they would still be snug on Eric, but it was better than nothing. Giving Eric a brief glance, she tossed the pants towards him. He caught them with ease. Avoiding his eyes, Rosalie wandered over to a box in the corner. There she found a package of boxer-briefs. Tearing away the plastic she pulled out a black pair. She handed them to him quietly and moved back to the dresser to find him a shirt. Settling on a plain grey t-shirt, Eric would have something to wear to sleep.

"That should be everything." Rosalie said, making her way to the door.

"Thank you." Eric said, setting the clothes on the bed.

"Mhm." She answered him. "I'm going to shower."

His human friend exited the room and walked down the hall. Eric slipped on the clothing she had given him, finding the pants to be a bit short. The t-shirt seemed to fit him just fine, much better than the last one had. He promised himself he wouldn't stain this one. After making some adjustments to his pajamas, he felt more comfortable. He pulled the pants down a little lower than normal, making them feel longer. Once he was ready, he stepped out in to the living room. Rosalie's dog Luna lay lazily on the couch. The television was on, showing two people bantering back and forth. Luna looked up at him curiously when he approached. Settling in next to her, he began to flip through the t.v. channels.

Rosalie scrubbed her body down for the third time, furiously trying to wash away the encounters she had experienced earlier in the evening. Lathering up her hair with shampoo, she let the water run over her and trickle down her skin. She felt silly all of the sudden, realizing Eric had to use her shampoo and body wash. The scents she had chosen were incredibly girly, she hoped he wasn't annoyed by that. After washing the conditioner out of her hair, she quickly rinsed off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel off the rack, she immediately chided herself again for not brining her clothes in with her. She would have to walk to her bedroom in a towel.

After wrapping the terry cloth tightly around her body, she lingered by the doorway. Her heart beat sped up. _Just go already. He probably won't see you. _Rosalie smoothed out her wet hair, causing water to drip onto her bare back and shoulders. Sighing, she stepped out into the hall. Her eyes darted around anxiously, looking for any sign of Eric. _The coast is clear. _She thought. Skidding off into her room, she shut her bedroom door safely behind her. After putting on a pair of loose pajama bottoms and a pink tank top, she was ready to face her fascinating vampire friend once again. However, when she set foot into the living room she was met with not only one Eric, but two.

There, in front of her sat a very confused Eric. He had a TrueBlood next to him and his eyes were wide on the television screen, staring intently. He was staring intently at himself.

"Look, Rosalie!" Eric called to her over his shoulder and pointing at the screen. "It's me…this is the second time I've seen this…it's some sort of…what do you call it. Public Service Announcement? A commercial? What do you call these?"

Rosalie rushed over next to him, her eyes wide on the screen as well. Eric continued on.

"Watch me!" He exclaimed, almost giddy.

Rosalie stared at the screen with her jaw hanging open. There, on the screen, was Eric. His blonde hair was neatly slicked back , a black leather jacket fit snug around his body. The background behind him appeared to be some sort of bar, its bright red walls contrasting against his pale skin. Suddenly, his lips started to move.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Eric Northman. I'm a tax paying American and small business owner in the great state of Louisiana. I _also_ happen to be a vampire." His television self began to speak, acting somewhat smug.

_Who the hell is this guy? _Rosalie wondered. He certainly wasn't the Eric she was used to. The Eric she saw on the television screen, this "Eric Northman," seemed more like Eric's evil twin. He was more frightening, maybe even a little sinister. He was obviously full of himself. This wasn't the sweet childlike Eric she had met the other night at the park. The advertisement continued on.

"Now the past year there's been a lot of inflammatory talk from politicians and their constituents not to trust vampires, but, think about it for a second. Who would you rather trust? A vampire, or a politician?" He asked the audience.

"The truth is, vampires are as different from each other as humans are. Because we _were_ humans. And we ask only to be treated as such. And we welcome you into our world as well." His words were smooth and alluring.

His bright blue eyes pierced into the camera one last time as he finished with a smirk.

"We're always more than happy to serve humans here at Fangtasia. And I _don't_ mean for dinner."


	6. To Die For

After being left with the vampire's cocky grin, the screen faded to black and moved on to the next commercial. Rosalie was completely confused. The vampire she had just met could be someone else entirely. The man on the screen did not match the man she was sitting next to. Could he really be that arrogant? And shameless? _I mean really. Fangtasia, the vampire bar? _She wondered. She'd heard customers talk about it before, and she knew it was a place she wanted to avoid entirely. Humans would go there looking to be fed from, among other things_. Fangbangers. That's what they call them. _She thought.

"My name is Eric Northman!" Eric grinned at her happily. "I know my last name now!"

"You sure do." Rosalie answered blankly. "And what you do for a living."

"I own…a bar." He stated, a confused expression on his face. "For vampires."

"I've heard humans go there to be fed from, some are never seen again." Her tone was firm and hinting with disgust.

Eric's brows furrowed. "That doesn't sound like me."

"Well, maybe it isn't you." Rosalie reasoned out loud. "You apparently own the place, but maybe you're a sidelines kind of guy. All I know is we have to find that bar."

"Yes, we must. But…I am afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I am unsure of who did this to me. If it is someone I work with, more harm could come to me."

Rosalie scoffed, finding his words hard to believe. From the looks of the ad, sure. He seemed like a jerk. But he also seemed like a jerk that shouldn't be messed with. She'd seen him in action earlier that evening, she knew she would never cross him. Eric was sweet to her, but there was something else inside of him. Rosalie had noticed it earlier. There was a monster inside of him somewhere. It was strong and scary. If she had seen it, certainly his employees could see it too. They wouldn't touch him, would they? She considered what Eric had said. On the other hand, he could be right. If he didn't even know anything about himself, how was he supposed to know who to trust? There was no solid answer. Rosalie sighed.

"I'll go there tomorrow. Alone."

"You would do that for me?" Eric was stunned. "You are entirely too giving."

"Well, if I was ever under crazy circumstances like this, I hope someone would do the same for me." She thought for a moment. "Did anything about the ad spark your memory?"

"No." He frowned. "But earlier I saw another ad. It was a woman, the background was similar."

"Good. Okay. Anything else?"

"No, I didn't recognize her I'm afraid. But perhaps it will be on again?" He sounded hopeful.

"Alright, we'll wait and see."

Thirty minutes went by. Then forty. No sign of the ad could be seen. Soon an hour had passed. Eric and Rosalie sat quietly together, watching old re-runs of CSI. While Eric spent the evening following each forensic mystery to guess the killer, Rosalie fell asleep. Her tiny body sat slumped over on the sofa, leaning into Eric. Feeling the sudden sensation of warmth against his body, he looked down at Rosalie. Her eyes were closed, accompanied by faint breathing. He smiled. Her pulse throbbed lightly against his skin, and he enjoyed the sensation of life next to him. Eric reluctantly had to disturb her though, when the ad finally appeared again on television. Rosalie opened her eyes groggily.

"W..what?" She asked, immediately seeing the screen. It was then the thought clicked in her mind. The ad was finally on.

Her eyes were met with various angled shots of the synthetic bottled liquid, TrueBlood. It sat on a bar counter with a spot light on it, attempting to give the object some dimension.

"Smooth." A purring voice called out through the screen. "Satisfying. Seductive."

The voice revealed itself to be a curvy bodied brunette, sipping on the bottled blood. Her red dress matched her red lips, a satisfied smile on her face.

"What's your flavor?" She asked.

Suddenly the screen switched to a blonde female, holding up the synthetic bottle. Her dress was skin tight and made of leather, a red ribbon tied around her neck as a choker. She looked blankly into the camera, speaking with a deadpan voice that was not the same purring female one Rosalie had just heard earlier. The camera focused closer.

"TrueBlood." She stated. "It's _to die for_."

The screen switched to various shots of Fangtasia, showing stills of happy humans on the dance floor. The woman's voice continued to narrate.

"Come join us at Fangtasia, where the blood is warm and so is the service. Shreveport, Louisiana. This advertisement is brought to you by the American Vampire League."

"That's her." Eric commented. "I don't know who she is, but that is the woman we are looking for."

Rosalie nodded groggily.

"Tomorrow." She mumbled.

"Agreed." Eric answered her, starting to pull her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She frowned, feeling tired and confused.

"Putting you to bed." He answered simply.

Before Rosalie knew it, she was lying in her bedroom with a comforter pulled over her. She sighed, feeling content. Her eyes fluttered open again by the sound of a soft chuckle.

"Good night, Rosalie." Eric said softly.

"Night Eric."

The blonde vampire retreated to bed, retiring for the evening.

_Eric's eyes fluttered open. The night sky was as black as could be with the exception of stars twinkling above him. A breeze cascaded over his body, causing the tall grass around him to brush against his skin. He was in a field. Suddenly, he shot up. The area was completely empty. Nothing could be seen for miles. The land before him was quiet, the endless distance of grass rippled in the wind like water. Studying his surroundings, he found he wasn't afraid. He was curious. The area was…familiar. _

_He had seen this empty green sea before. Memories flooded back to him. This was the same place where he had met that strange little boy. Standing up, Eric quietly made his way through the grass. Each blade swept softly across his legs as he made long strides into the emptiness. Why was he here? Could he be dreaming, or was this his actual reality? Where was that boy? The wind began to blow harder, each gust blowing his hair back and pushing air past his ears. _

"_Where are you!" Eric called out, scanning for the boy. "Show yourself!" _

_Suddenly, Eric heard grass rustling around him. Something was moving, hiding near him. Quickly alert, he turned his head in the direction of the noise. A flash of white sped past him. And just like that, it was gone. Was it the boy? Grasping for answers, Eric decided to follow it. He began running at full speed, his eyes scanning for the sight again. When the pale color appeared in the distance he ran after it once more. He began to feel like he was playing a game of cat and mouse._

"_Do not run from me, coward!" He yelled. _

_It was then the small figure appeared before him. Within inches of him, the young male stood. His bright eyes pierced into Eric's, giving him a fearless gaze._

"_It is your mind that has run away, not I." He said simply._

"_Who are you?" _

"_You know me."_

"_No I don't!" _

"_I am so close, but out of reach. You are struggling, I see it." _

"_Tell me who you are!" Eric demanded. _

"_You know me well, Eric. Concentrate my childe."_

_Confused, Eric looked the boy over. He seemed so small and young. The thin linen shirt he wore flowed freely with the wind. With each gust, Eric could see a glimpse of his skin hiding beneath it. It was pale and thin, stretched over toned muscles. Thick black patterns were inked onto his body, permanently marking him. The tattoos were simple tribal designs, but the blonde vampire was unsure of their meanings. Eric's eyes trailed over to the young boy's face, finally meeting his gaze. The bright eyes staring back at him were not those of a child. The irises peering back at him were not naïve or immature. They were not foolish or impatient. They were wise. Eric sensed this child-like ghost might even be wiser than himself. Finally, a connection was made._

"_Godric." Eric stated. The name had finally come to him, though he found it hard to place any other connection._

"_Yes, childe. I am your maker."_

_My maker? Eric thought. He knew what a maker was. The boy that stood before him was one who made him vampire. Maker's shared a close relationship with their children, but yet Eric felt little from him. Why was he here, appearing to him in some empty field? This was certainly a dream. Where was this Godric in real life? _

"_Godric…" Eric's eyes filled with blood tears. He fell to his knees, feeling helpless._

"_Who am I?" He asked._

"_That is a question you must answer yourself."_

"_Please!" Eric begged._

"_I have made you what you are, not who you are."_

"_Why do you only come to me in slumber?" Eric asked. _

_Godric gave Eric a fleeting look. _

"_You know why." _

_And then, suddenly, he was gone._

Eric opened his eyes, a gasp escaping his lips. There was a reason his maker had never found him or come to his rescue. Godric never tried to help him because he couldn't. His maker was gone. Dead. How did Godric die? Eric couldn't recall. He felt guilty. How could he not remember? He immediately felt saddened, wondering if he had failed his maker somehow. Had he disappointed him? Red tears escaped from beneath his lids. Sighing, he pulled up the t-shirt he was wearing a wiped them away. _Great, I promised I wouldn't stain this one. _He scolded himself. The sound of shuffling feet pulled him from his thoughts. Bare feet padded past his bedroom door. A human would have never heard the noise, but his vampire senses were able to pick it up easily. The foot steps echoed to the end of the hall, a door shutting behind them. He sat up immediately. Eric could feel it was dark out. Rosalie must be awake. Deciding to greet her, he rolled out of bed and wandered into the hall. When he opened her door, however, he was met with a surprise.

There Rosalie stood in her bedroom with wet hair, wearing nothing but her undergarments. She was standing in front of her dresser, rummaging through its drawers. Her skin was pale like his, though she was much more delicate. A baby blue bra held her breasts, light lace detail covering the fabric. Her panties matched the pastel color and rested lowly by her hips. Suddenly feeling a strange presence, Rosalie looked up.

"Eric!" Rosalie gasped, pulling a random shirt from her dresser in an attempt to cover herself up. It was hardly useful. She blushed immediately, knowing Eric had seen her exposed.

When she had turned to him to speak, Eric had a better view of her chest. He looked closely at her bra, noting a small jewel detail on the fabric between her breasts. Eric's fangs exposed themselves immediately, enjoying the undergarments she was wearing. Quickly though, he slapped his hand over his mouth and felt embarrassed.

"…Sorry." He apologized, looking at her with wide eyes.

"…Get out!" She shrieked, completely mortified.

The vampire quickly followed her orders. Rosalie sighed, fumbling through her dresser to find something to wear. _Great. _She thought. _Just fucking great. _How long had he been standing there? She felt completely humiliated. After choosing a pair of denim cut-offs and a fitted black t-shirt, she wasn't sure if she could ever face Eric again. She was embarrassed. He'd practically seen her naked! She groaned, hoping he hadn't seen her completely exposed. She shuddered at the thought, already knowing it would be awkward enough to have to look him in the eye again. Wandering over to her mirror, Rosalie looked over her outfit.

She felt she looked juvenile and boring, choosing to put on a pair of black converse to complete her outfit. _I look like a little girl. _She thought. Everyone in Fangtasia would laugh at her for the way she was dressed. But then, sudden reassurance fell over her. She w_anted_ them to laugh. It was better getting made fun of than getting killed. She hoped no one would be interested in her. Going in dressed like a slut was the last thing she needed. She didn't want to be vampire bait. This outfit would hopefully keep everyone away from her. Attempting to calm herself, she slowly stepped out into the hall. Once in her living room, she was greeted with the sight of Eric.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you, I am terribly sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry about it." Rosalie closed her eyes, feeling a deep blush rising in her cheeks. She shook her head. "Just forget it happened."

"Okay," He replied, bowing his head. "I can do that."

Deep down, however. He wasn't so sure if he could. The sight of her was beautiful, and he longed to see it again. Just as his mind began to wander once more, the sound of her voice pulled him back to reality.

"So," She breathed. "I'm heading over to Fangtasia."

Eric sighed. He knew that was the plan they had made last night, but he did not want to be left alone. What if something happened to his new friend? He shuddered at the thought. Then, he'd have no one. Rosalie was far too kind and innocent to be risking her life for him.

"Please, I have changed my mind. I want to go with you."

"Eric, no." She protested. "That would be stupid. Like you said, we don't know who did this to you."

"Yes." He answered confidently. "We don't, and that is why I must come along. I do not wish for any harm to come to you."

"Fine." She grumbled. "But you're staying in the car."

After an obedient nod from Eric, the two headed for Fangtasia. The bar was across town, as Rosalie had found out through quick internet research. The pictures she had seen of it online proved that it was located by a strip mall, very close to a Toys R Us. Rosalie shuddered behind the wheel, worried about what the bar would really be like. Her heart picked up speed just thinking about it. What if the woman in the ad was the one who did this to Eric? Rosalie wondered what would happen to her if she found out she had Eric. It was then she realized she was risking her life for a man she barely knew. Was he worth it?

She glanced over at Eric, who seemed to be quiet and content in the front seat. There was a bit of blood on his shirt, though she didn't want to ask him why. He was eyeing his surroundings curiously, much like he had the first night they had met. She hoped he wasn't hungry and wouldn't misbehave while she was gone. Little to no conversation was made in the car as they approached the vampire bar. Aside from Eric stating observations of his surroundings, no conversations took place. Rosalie considered herself the queen of awkward, but for the first time she felt the silence between them wasn't an awkward one.

Despite some of the strange interactions she previously had with the blonde vampire, she felt oddly comfortable around him. She looked at him intently. He sat quiet and unmoving, as if he were made of stone. Aside from his unanimated position, however, there was still part of him that seemed vibrant and alive. Rosalie glanced over with intrigue, watching Eric's eyes move around swiftly. They were unlike anything she had seen before. Colored an ice cold blue, they were mysterious and wise, glimmering strangely like they were from another world. In her moments of staring, those eyes suddenly darted over to hers, locking for the first time in their quiet drive.

"We're here." He stated.

Rosalie frowned, seeing nothing ahead of her. As soon as she turned the corner, however, she was met with the sight of Fangtasia.


	7. A Deal With the Dead

There, in the night hour, Fangtasia stood with patrons lined out the door. A bright red neon sign flashed the bars name in fancy lettering, along with a male bouncer checking Id's. He was short and on the heavier side, donning an expensive black suit with a crimson tie. While passively checking cards, the crowd in front of him seemed all too eager to enter. With her heart speeding up, Rosalie pulled into the lot. There weren't many spots for her to choose from as the place seemed completely packed. It didn't seem to bother her though, as she settled on a parking space as far away from the building as possible. She considered it to be the best plan, considering Eric would be waiting in the car.

"Push your seat back." She instructed. "I don't want anyone to see you."

"Good idea." Eric replied.

After some fiddling with the car seat, Eric managed to figure out how to move. He slid the seat back as far down as it would go and stretched his body into a lying position. Placing his arms behind his head, he spoke.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" He asked.

Rosalie's heart seemed to be picking up speed with every passing minute.

"Yes, I think so." She answered nervously.

He knew she was afraid, he could smell her fear. Eric did his best to keep his cool, though he was just as worried as Rosalie was.

"I will wait for you. If you take too long, I will come looking. I promise."

Rosalie put on her best brave smile.

"Okay."

And with that, she stepped into the parking lot.

Rosalie took her time heading for Fangtasia's entrance. She needed some time to think, time to consider what her options would be. How was she supposed to find this blonde woman from the commercial? She knew there was a possibility the woman didn't even work here. When Rosalie reached the front door she was met with the massive line of people waiting to enter. She suspected she'd be standing outside for half an hour before she could even attempt to get in. Sighing, she took a step in line. Others ahead of her gave her a once over, scoffing and smirking at her appearance. Rosalie merely gave them a catty look in response. _Good, _she thought. _I don't look like vampire bait. _

The humans ahead of her seemed to be wearing a wide array of outfits, though all were on the more revealing side. Many women chose to expose their skin in skimpy tops and short dresses, putting themselves in typical club wear. All the men seemed to be dressing like frat boys. Several people could also be seen in dark gothic attire, sporting dark make up with too much eye liner. Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently. _I can't stand out here all fucking night. _She frowned. Her eyes darted over to the bouncer. He was pale with dark hair, clearly a vampire. He seemed bored out of his mind, barely giving anyone a readable expression on his face. Suddenly though, his eyes met with hers. He looked her over for a moment, quirking an eye brow. Once his eyes flashed back to his task, Rosalie inhaled deeply.

She had few choices. She could wait in line, she could leave, or she could try to cut to the front. None of them were any good. In an attempt to muster up any remaining courage she had left, Rosalie stepped out of line. Slowly but surely, she walked past the long line of hopefuls and made her way to the front. Several groans, scoffs, and swear words could be heard behind her, but Rosalie did her best to ignore it all. She stood near the vampire checking id's, waiting for him to notice her. He didn't speak to her and continued on with business, acting as if she wasn't even there. _Why wasn't he saying anything? _She wondered. He had to have noticed her presence. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"I do not give special treatment. Back to the line." He said without even looking at her. His voice was monotone as he spoke, but Rosalie felt the menace behind it. She decided he reminded her of some kind of mob boss.

"Please, I need to get in now." She pleaded with him.

She got no response. The vampire continued to ignore her.

"End of the line, bitch!" Someone called out from the crowd.

Cautiously, Rosalie reached out a finger to touch him. She softly poked his bicep and began to speak once more.

"Excuse me-"

In movements she couldn't comprehend, the vampire suddenly spun around and placed both hands on her shoulders. His fangs were bared as a hiss escaped from his lips.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." He hissed.

"I-I'm sorry! I need to go inside, it's an emergency!" Rosalie pleaded once again, her whole body shaking. "I'm looking for a woman that works here, she's got long blonde hair, I-"

The vampire cut her off instantly.

"Stop holding up my line. Pam has no time for stupid little girls like you." He answered, his grip on her tightening.

Tears were welling up in Rosalie's eyes. She could hear other humans calling her names, clearly pissed that she was in front. This vampire was giving her a frightening death glare, and she still hadn't gotten anywhere. She felt weak, she felt like a failure. _I have to get in. There's something here, I know it. _She thought. How could she face Eric? This was their only lead. She couldn't disappoint him. If she didn't find this woman, then Eric would be stuck in her apartment forever. That's when the thought occurred to her. She had Eric. Putting on her best game face, Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"I have something she wants. Something…_valuable_." Rosalie answered him, her words firm.

The vampire loosened his grip on her, raising a brow. With a wave of one hand, another vampire approached from behind the doorway. He wore black leather pants and matching vest, his bare chest exposed.

"Yes, Chow?" The vested vampire asked.

"Jose, escort this human girl to Pam. _Immediately_."

Within seconds, Jose grabbed Rosalie's arm and began to drag her inside the club. Rosalie's eyes went wide at the scene before her. Fangtasia was dark and dangerous. The walls were painted red, many movie posters hung along the walls. All were vampire related, showing actors and movies of many different decades. Humans and vampires sat on the dark black furniture while others were moving together on the dance floor. Rosalie's eyes darted over to the bar, noting it was the familiar background she had seen in the TrueBlood commercials with Eric. The vampire continued to drag her through the dimly lit club until they were passing through a dark hallway. Suddenly, they stopped at a closed door.

"Pam." The vampire called out, almost too quiet for Rosalie to hear.

"What is it!" An irritated voice replied, much louder than necessary. The voice was the same deadpan one she had heard on the commercial. Rosalie's heart beat sped up. This was the woman she was looking for.

"I've got a girl here who wishes to speak with you…apparently it's important."

"God fuckin' dammit!" The woman hollered again.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a woman with long blonde hair and blood all over her mouth. Rosalie stiffened immediately, her eyes wide on the woman before her. The woman, who appeared to be named Pam, looked at Rosalie with sheer annoyance. After scoffing at her, she opened the door and gestured for her to come in. Once out of the other vampire's grip, Rosalie clumsily stumbled into the room.

Taking in her surroundings, Rosalie appeared to be in some sort of office. It was very messy and chaotic, shelves overflowing with different kinds of inventory. A worn out black leather couch was placed against the side wall, along with a microwave nearby. Sitting on top of a cluttered desk was a young man with dark hair, clearly just having been bitten. His shirt was open, exposing his chest. Small trails of blood were creeping down onto his stomach.

"Git." Pam hissed, waving the man away.

After a face of utter disappointment, he gave her a nod and walked out. Rosalie stood awkwardly in the middle of the office while Pam took a seat behind the desk, her heels clicking the floor when she walked over. The vampire stared at her intently, leaning back in the office chair. She wore a tight red dress that sparkled softly against the light.

"What the fuck is it." She barked.

"P-Pam?" Rosalie stuttered. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but, m-my name is Rosalie Taylor, I live across town-"

Suddenly, the vampire in front of her yawned loudly. Rosalie froze.

"Oh, keep talking." The vampire spoke sarcastically. "I always yawn when I'm interested."

Sighing, Rosalie got the point. Jutting her hands in front of her, Rosalie attempted to calm herself. She inhaled deeply, hoping to speak her next words with more confidence.

"Do you have a connection with Eric Northman?" Rosalie asked her.

Pam stood up instantly, her fangs clicking out.

"Who wants to know." She questioned back.

"I have some information about him-" Rosalie began, but was quickly silenced when Pam suddenly stood in front of her.

Pam tugged at Rosalie's shirt, sniffing it. She pulled back, her lips twitching. A growl escaped from her chest as she leered over Rosalie once again.

"You smell like him. Where the fuck is he, you little bitch!" Pam grabbed Rosalie's wrists, pulling her in closer. "Give me back my maker!"

"I-I didn't take him!" Rosalie shrieked.

"What the fuck do you know!" She hissed.

"I…found him." Rosalie began, her words shaky. "He came up to me in the park the other night and has been staying with me ever since. He has no idea who he is, until he saw himself on tv the other night. Please, don't hurt me, I'm only trying to help."

Pam loosened her grip, her eyes suddenly growing soft and worried.

"Where is he now?"

"In my car, in the parking lot."

"Oh my god!" Pam gasped, reaching for her purse. "You have to go, you have to get out of here, right now!"

The blonde vampire tugged at Rosalie's arm, guiding her out the back door of the club. Rosalie ran towards her car in a panic, Pam following close behind her. Once in front of her black Honda, she jumped in the front seat. Pam peered through the window before sliding in back. Startled, Eric shot up in his seat instantly. A snarl was twitching beneath his lips.

"Who is that?" He growled.

"Eric, it's me, Pam. I'm your child!" She replied, before turning to Rosalie. "Drive!"

Obeying her orders, Rosalie sped out of the parking lot. She was going well over the speed limit, but she didn't care. Eric was giving everyone a confused look, uncertain of the information he had just received. After several stop signs and stop lights, Rosalie looked into her rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Pam. She was staring at her maker intently, and reached out a hand to touch his face. Eric froze, looking deep into her eyes. _I'm a maker? _He wondered. _Why is she so scared? _Eric suddenly realized he could feel everything the woman before him was feeling.

"You don't remember me at all, do you?" Pam murmured, running her thumb against his cheek bone.

Eric shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry." He answered quietly.

The remainder of the car ride was silent. Doing her best to focus on the road, Rosalie eventually reached her apartment building. She quickly pulled the car to the side of the street and turned the engine off. The two vampires followed her silently to her front door, waiting for her to open it. After nervously unlocking it with her house key, Rosalie stepped inside and invited Pam into the apartment. Luna of course was not happy with another unknown visitor, and began to growl at the sight of another vampire in their home.

"Shut the fuck up, filthy mut." Pam growled. Along with her established hate for humans and small children, Pam did not like dogs.

"Be nice to that creature." Eric stated. Unlike most vampires, Eric had taken quite a liking to the animal and found that he got along with it nicely.

"Sorry…" Pam mumbled.

Observing Pam's obedience towards Eric, Rosalie spoke with new found confidence.

"Yeah, and she's not filthy, nor is she a _mut_."

"Whatever." Pam muttered, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

"And be nice to her, too." Eric added.

Pam turned to Rosalie, speaking to her with what appeared to be a pained smile on her face.

"Well?" She began. "Shall we sit down?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Rosalie's lips. Nodding her head in agreement, she lead the two blonde vampires toward her living room. Once there, she chose a spot on her black love seat. Pam and Eric placed themselves on the sofa, sitting opposite of her. Silence filled the air once again as they stared at each other in wonder. In a desperate attempt to get rid of the awkward silence, Rosalie took it upon herself to speak first.

"So…" She began, unsure of what to say.

Pam quickly took over.

"How'd Eric find you?"

"I woke up in the woods somewhere, she was the first person I smelt." Eric answered for Rosalie, looking at his human friend warmly.

"You don't remember anything at all? You don't know what happened before that?" Pam questioned him.

"No." He replied, frowning.

"Ugh!" She scoffed. "Witches. Those _fuckin'_ witches."

"…Witches? They're real?" Rosalie asked.

Even before the Great Revelation, Rosalie had always questioned the idea that supernatural beings existed. However, when vampires revealed themselves to be real, she never thought that more could be out there. _After all, _she thought_, if they made their existence public then other creatures would have done it too. You'd think they'd all come out together and get it over with. _Eric's child pulled her from her thoughts.

"Listen doll, I don't have time to explain this shit to you. Witches exist. Lots of shit exists that you don't even know about. They had to have done this. The last time I saw him, he told me the king had sent him to take care of a witch problem we had."

Rosalie interrupted her.

"A…king sent Eric to witches? There's a king?"

"Yes." She answered more loud than necessary. Pam was becoming annoyed. "I don't care to explain vampire politics to you. The point is, Eric is in danger. The last person he saw was a witch, and now he can't remember shit. Our king is looking for him, and from what I can tell, I feel he's got something to do with it too."

"So what do we do?" Eric leaned towards his childe.

Pam turned to Rosalie again.

"I think the king wants to kill Eric. You _have_ to hide him, you have to keep him here." The tone in her voice was urgent and worried.

"How long?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, I don't mind, but-"

"Until I can find that fucking witch and reverse the spell."

"How long will that take?" Eric asked nervously.

"I'm not sure." Pam replied softly, touching his leg. "But I'll get you back as soon as I can, I promise."

Her face suddenly hardened, turning to speak to Rosalie. "You can't tell anyone he's here. Got it? I'll peel your fucking face off. Do we have a deal?"

Swallowing hard, Rosalie nodded.

"Wonderful." Pam spoke in a cheery voice, flashing another pained polite smile.

Eric's child quickly stood, smoothing out her short red dress. She reached into her Chanel purse to pull out a credit card and extended her hand to Rosalie.

"Look, I've got to get back before anyone gets suspicious." Pam began. "Use that card to get him whatever he needs."

At vampire speed, she began to open Rosalie's front door. Rosalie chased behind her.

"Wait!" She called out. "Don't you need my phone number or something?"

"No need," Pam turned to her, already outside on the lawn. "I know where you live, miss Taylor. And I _never _forget a face."

With the blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**-Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted/favorited this story. More later!**


	8. Sealed With a Kiss

"What are those?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're called flip-flops." Rosalie answered matter-of-factly. "You needed something for your feet, and I really didn't know what would fit you."

After an eerie yet relieving visit from Pam, Rosalie was given a credit card to get Eric everything he needed. Without hesitation she went shopping for him, only to find it was no easy task. She had absolutely no idea what to purchase for her new vampire friend and eventually settled on the safest choices. Once she'd hit nearly every store in the mall, she'd come back with some bathroom necessities and a handful of bland clothing options: a few pairs of denim jeans, some plain colored t-shirts, a few generic sweaters, a pair of flip flops, and a questionable pair of tennis shoes.

"Here." She said, extending her small wrist out to him. "Just slip them on. They're comfy. You'll like them."

Looking a bit puzzled, Eric took the black pair of flip-flops from Rosalie's petite hands. Dropping them to the floor, he slid his pale bare feet inside. Wiggling his toes, he found he quite liked the funny looking footwear before him. As a vampire, Eric knew it wasn't necessary for him to wear shoes. It wasn't necessary for him to wear clothes either. Vampires never grew too cold or too warm. They had a tendency to be drawn to warmth, much like a reptile would, but no climate made a vampire uncomfortable. Wearing clothes simply made a vampire feel good.

"Hmm." He mused, moving to stand up. "Comfortable."

"I told you."

Eric quietly paced around the living room, only stopping to give Luna a soft pat on the head. When his eyes wandered into the kitchen, he saw more shopping bags resting on the table.

"There is more?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Rosalie nodded politely. "C'mon, I'll show you."

The two wandered into the kitchen swiftly, Rosalie pushing her arms deeply into one of the shopping bags in front of her. Her hands lingered in the bag, roaming aimlessly in hopes of stalling. Rosalie was worried Eric wouldn't like what she bought for him. _Stop being so nervous. _She thought. _Who cares if he doesn't like what you picked out? Wearing an ugly sweater is better than getting killed._ She felt like an idiot but because Eric didn't couldn't come along to shop, she was forced to make wardrobe decisions on her own.

Rosalie thought it was in his best interest to keep him hidden away in her apartment. She couldn't risk someone recognizing him, so she instead opted to sift through clothing racks alone. With no Eric in tow, it was hard for Rosalie to figure out what would actually fit him or what he even liked. He was a tall, toned man, with enormous hands and feet. And judging from the Fangtasia commercial she had seen the other night, he also had an enormous ego. If her vampire acquaintance ever got his memory back, she pictured him laughing in her face or scowling at her fashion sense.

_The real Eric Northman wouldn't be caught dead in this shit. _She thought. _Well. He is dead. And at least he liked the flip-flops._

With a "get it over with" attitude, Rosalie handed Eric a plain grey sweater. He quietly accepted, running the fabric through his fingers.

"It's very soft." He observed.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, I just-"

But before Rosalie could finish, Eric suddenly took his shirt off. Her eyes were met with the sight of naturally sculpted abs resting upon light skin.

"Continue?" Eric frowned, feeling confused.

As he began to pull the sweater over his head, Rosalie realized she had been standing in front of him with her mouth open. She could feel the heat pouring into her cheeks.

"I…just didn't know w-what you'd wear…o-or what would fit you." She stammered out.

Eric smiled.

"You are blushing."

"No I'm not!" She denied.

"I can see it in your face."

_How embarrassing! _Rosalie was mortified. _He probably thinks I'm a fool. _In desperate hopes of changing the subject, she spoke.

"Does it fit?"

"Very well, thank you." He answered her politely.

"Okay, good." She replied awkwardly. "Here, why don't you try these on…"

Rosalie handed him a pair of jeans.

"…later." She added.

"Yes, of course."

One by one, Rosalie displayed each item of clothing to Eric. She hadn't bought much, but she hoped it would be enough to get him by. Her vampire friend seemed pleased.

"Wonderful, I think all of this will fit me well. Shall I go put these away?"

"Wait." Rosalie hesitated. "There's more."

"_More?_"

She quietly wandered towards the kitchen, Eric close by her side. Rosalie opened up the fridge, only to reveal the entire bottom shelf was filled with bottles of TrueBlood.

"I tried to get a variety for you." She said simply.

Eric smiled. A variety did not exist. It was all stale. He did not like the way the synthetic blood tasted, it was nothing like the real thing. TrueBlood was dull, watered down, and didn't tingle his tongue like the blood he had taken from Rosalie's attackers the other night. However, he thought it was sweet of her to try. He wasn't sure if anyone, especially a human, had done something so nice for him before.

"How kind of you." He answered her softly. "I cannot thank you enough for everything."

Rosalie grinned.

"Don't. Your card bought it all."

Eric chuckled.

"I suppose it did." He said. "But thank you, none the less."

"You're welcome." Rosalie replied with sincerity in her eyes.

Eric stood before her for a moment, locking his stare into her irises. Rosalie's eyes were wide and cautious, staring back at him. They had such an honesty and innocence that he found simply intoxicating. He noticed her heart flutter nervously, likely not used to a man's attention. Her chest rose and fell, drawing air into her lungs. Oxygen. Oxygen that kept her alive, kept her blood warm and moving. He could almost see it coursing through the veins in her body. She smelt wonderful and sweet.

Everything about Rosalie seemed sweet, from her scent, appearance, and her actions. She had taken him in the night she had met him. He was a vampire. A creature that many considered a monster and predator, and yet she accepted him kindly. How could he ever repay her? Suddenly, Eric noticed Rosalie shift uncomfortably. The few seconds he had spent admiring her were over.

"So…anyway…" She began. "I have to work early tomorrow, so I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll help you carry this stuff into your room."

"Certainly."

He gave her a simple nod and the two headed for what would be Eric's temporary bedroom. Once there, Rosalie set the shopping bags on the foot of the bed before speaking.

"You can move my brother's things in the corner over there." She said, pointing.

Rosalie headed for the door, only to stop once more in the doorway.

"Good night Eric."

"Good night Rosalie." He replied. "And thank you again."

Rosalie quietly closed Eric's door and headed for her own room. After slipping into her pajamas, she buried herself beneath the blankets on her bed. _That wasn't so bad._ She thought. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. A vampire roommate. I wonder how long he'll stay? _Pam had made the arrangement for him to stay with her until a solution could be found. Rosalie liked Eric. She wouldn't deny it. He was kind to her, but would he stay that way?

Pam was probably busy finding a way to help her maker so he could be himself again. _Himself. Who is that? _Thoughts of the commercial filled her mind. How could he be this nice, innocent man in one instance and an arrogant, egotistical jerk the next? How could he be two people? Part of Rosalie began to wish that Eric never regained his memory. The other part, hoped he did. She cared about him, after all. She wanted him to be happy. But ultimately she hoped that Eric, the _real_ Eric, whoever that may be, would still be her friend. With her thoughts whirling, sleep eventually took her.

Meanwhile, Eric roamed quietly in his new room. He had placed Rosalie's brother's things in boxes and stacked them neatly in the corner of the bedroom. Following orders, he took his new items from the shopping bags and put them in their proper places. His temporary dwelling was complete. _What now? _He pondered to himself. The answer came to him silently. He could feel day coming in a few hours. Choosing to sleep, Eric climbed into his new bed.

* * *

><p><em>The sky was beautiful. Like an image from a water color painting, swirls of blue and lavender filled the sky surrounding them. Buildings were pushed side by side, businesses and apartments stacked on top of one another with the occasional light faintly glowing. The city was quiet, but dawn was approaching. Soon the rising sun would draw in the humming of life, leaving the dead to rest once again. <em>

_Except Eric wasn't resting._

_He was nowhere near the safety of darkness or shelter from the coming sun. Instead, he was on a rooftop with Godric. Eric could see for miles from such a height. The city was spread out before them, sunlight slowly creeping in. An energy was brewing, life would begin at sunrise. His maker stood at the edge of the building, his body facing towards the impending light. Eric shuddered. An overwhelming feeling had taken over him. He felt that Godric was leaving him._

"…_Godric." Eric called out, falling to his knees. "I know this is a dream. Don't go. Don't do it." _

_Eric's maker turned to face him. Godric approached him slowly with bright eyes fixed on his childe. Godric looked to be a young boy, but there was such vast wisdom behind him it was almost incomprehensible. But Eric knew, he could feel it. Godric had created him, so he was part of him. He always would be. The elder vampire put his hand on Eric's shoulder. _

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us." Godric spoke softly. _

_Eric's eyes filled with tears. This wasn't just a dream. It was also a memory. _

"_Father…" Godric's hand lightly stroked Eric's cheek as he continued on. _

"_Brother…" _

_Eric began to sob. _

"_Son…"_

"_No!" He screamed._

* * *

><p>Eric shot up.<p>

"NO!" He screamed once more, blood dripping from his face. "No, no, no!"

The last dream he had of Godric, he knew that his maker had died. But now, he knew how. It was by choice. His maker committed suicide. He left him. Why? _How could he? _Putting his head in his hands, Eric continued to cry.

Suddenly, the light turned on in Eric's bedroom.

"…Eric? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, bewildered. She stood in the doorway in her pajama pants and tank top with disheveled hair and a face full of concern. "I heard yelling."

"He left me Rosalie, his own blood!" Eric cried.

"Who? Who left you?" She asked, moving to sit down at the foot of the bed.

"Godric." He answered her. "My maker."

"Eric…" Rosalie hesitated.

She had never seen him so upset before. Rosalie remembered the night she first met him, how he followed her and shed a few tears. But that was nothing compared to the sight before her now. Blood was seeping from Eric's sad eyes, trailing from his neck and resting in damp spots on his shirt. His hands were also stained red, trembling in front of her.

"He killed himself."

Rosalie stiffened.

"I…I feel…empty." Eric continued, wiping his eyes. "I hurt."

_Yeah. _She thought._ I know the feeling. _She held her breath, waiting for him to ask that dreaded question.

"Is this what it felt like when your brother died?"

And there it was.

"Yes." She replied, trying to hold down the old feelings that were creeping up again.

"How?" The blonde vampire asked, scooting closer to her.

"He killed himself too."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She answered him honestly, staring up at the ceiling. "He seemed fine, I never saw it coming. He didn't leave a note."

A cool hand rested lightly on her arm.

"Rosalie…will you lay with me for awhile?"

Her eyes met his for a moment, replying with sincerity.

"Sure."

After a flip of the light switch, the two laid back against the mattress with blankets keeping them warm. Several moments passed, but no words were exchanged. Instead Rosalie and Eric stared quietly at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds to be heard were Rosalie's lungs and heart, breathing and beating in a soft and steady pattern. A warmth radiated from her body, almost making Eric feel he had a pulse of his own.

He tried to remember how it felt to have a working heart, but his memories failed him. The days of a beating heart had disappeared with his human life, and he knew curse or not, those memories would always be gone. But while his heart didn't beat any longer, he was certain of one thing: it could still ache. The pain he felt for Godric's death was unbearable and he wondered if such a great loss would always make him feel this way. Eric turned to Rosalie, breaking their long silence.

"After everything." He paused. "Do you still hurt?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Eventually it stops hurting so much, but it will never go away."

"Thank you for staying with me, Rosalie."

"You're welcome."

"You are too kind to me. I shall find a way to repay you."

Rosalie laughed softly.

"Make that a promise."

Eric moved in closer, locking his eyes with the human girl next to him. Then, he did something unexpected.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
><strong>-I know it has been awhile since an update, thank you for your patience!<strong>


	9. A Confession and A Crown

Rosalie hung up her apron at work. It had been yet another long day; one that was grueling, tiresome, and filled with inconveniences. Each customer seemed to arrive with some level of discontent, complaining about their coffee before even drinking it. Barb was running slow, leaving their lines long. Nothing about Rosalie's day had gone right. In fact, nothing had gone right since she stepped out of bed. She'd waltzed in twenty minutes late with her unwashed hair in a messy bun. And that was all Rosalie was - a mess. It had been two days since her encounter with Eric Northman and she still couldn't shake it. Her customer service was a failure because of it. She stood behind the register all day, barely making eye contact and mumbling through orders. Thinking about Eric made everything else stop. Just picturing him sent shivers up her spine.

* * *

><p><em>Eric pressed his eager lips to Rosalie's mouth. To him, it just felt right. She was beautiful, her soul was beautiful, and the moment they were sharing was beautiful. He opened up to her, cried to her, and now he was lying in bed with her. It was an innocent act, sharing the small space. Their bodies had been barely touching until he leaned in close. He couldn't resist. She'd taken him in when likely no one else would. He could be himself with her, even if he was confused about who that self was. She knew his pain. They both knew the emptiness death left behind. Godric was forever gone. Dead. Vanished. Untouchable. His heart was broken by that definite fact, but somehow this girl could put the pieces back together, just by simply laying next to him.<em>

_The young girl resisted him at first, her instinct to pull away when their lips met. She was surprised. But he knew she wanted this just as much as he did. The vampire inside of him came out and held her steady. She would give in to her desires, he would make sure of it. Coaxing her with his tongue, her lips finally parted. The moment her hand gripped his blonde locks, he was on top of her. It wasn't long until their mouths began to battle. He sensed her fear, he knew she had little experience in acts such as this. But it was her spark of excitement that kept him going. The innocence in her was enjoying it. Eric had longed to taste her in any way possible and he'd finally gotten his chance. Her tongue was sweet just like he'd imagined . When he began to wonder how her blood may taste, the monster inside of him came to life. With a small click, his fangs were out. The girl beneath him stared at him with wide eyes._

_And just like that, their beautiful moment was over. _

"_W-we shouldn't do this," Rosalie escaped from beneath him, her heart fluttering. _

_He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, watching her head towards the doorway. _

"_Wait!" He cried out._

_She gave him one swift look over her shoulder before exiting, "I'm going to bed." _

* * *

><p>"Rosalie!" Barb called out a second time.<p>

Rosalie blinked, shaking away the memory. "What?"

Her boss held out a sealed envelope with her name on it. "Your check. I didn't want you to leave without it."

She sighed. "Thanks."

_Payday_ she thought. _Finally_. Rosalie could use the money. Receiving her paycheck was like waking up on Christmas morning. Since her brother was gone, she was left to fend for herself. It didn't take her long to find out just how hard that really was. Bills would creep in on her one by one, until she was hit with a swarm of them on her kitchen table. She had little and what little she had she worked hard to keep. Rosalie definitely knew what it meant to live from paycheck to paycheck. And now, with a new roommate, she had even more to worry about.

While Eric's expenses could be paid for with his credit card, Rosalie still felt she had a lot on her plate. It wasn't the cost of Eric's living, but rather, the effect of him living with her. He was a vampire, after all. Just being in the same room with him put her on edge at times. She never knew what he would do if his memory returned. Would she come home and find him gone? What if he went on a rampage and killed everyone in the apartment building? The one thing she took comfort in was that amnesic Eric was polite. He was respectful, and most importantly - predictable.

With the check in hand, headed home. She knew how the evening would play out. If Eric's memory was still gone, he would be waiting for her in the living room with some documentary or soap opera on the television. He would greet her; they would make small talk. She would make herself dinner and feed Luna. She would sit with her vampire friend in silence until bed time. Neither would talk about what happened that night. Since she walked away from him, they acted as if it never occurred. For the past two days the apartment had been filled with tension. _Lots _of tension.

Part of Rosalie was embarrassed. She would admit she'd taken a liking to Eric, but she had to remind herself that the Eric she was drawn to was not the real Eric. It couldn't be. Could it? He'd come to her in the park vulnerable and afraid. How could that same person appear so pompous and arrogant on the commercial? How could that same person own a vampire bar and have a child like Pam? Rosalie decided it just _wasn't_ possible. She wondered what would happen when his memories came back. She cringed at the thought of Eric laughing in her face, taunting her and telling her what an idiot she was for giving in to him. Or worse, him killing her after all was said and done.

As she drove home, she built herself up with determination. _You can do this. _She thought. _You can get through it. Forget about him._ Eric was attractive. He was sweet to her. And he was a vampire. Rosalie decided if she blocked him out long enough, she'd be over him. With newfound confidence, Rosalie finally arrived home and parked her car. She took a deep breath and headed for the door. When she entered, she was met with a surprise.

"Hello there," Eric called out, standing by the stove. A large pot was resting on top, filled will boiling water and spaghetti noodles.

"Uh…hi." Rosalie froze at the kitchen table. Luna was patiently waiting for attention, but Rosalie was far too focused at the sight before her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making you dinner!" Eric grinned, stirring the pot. "I watched…what is it called…the _'food' _network? Humans enjoy pasta. I thought I would make you some."

"Are you serious?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Yes."

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I think so. The woman on television gave very specific instructions."

Rosalie raised a doubtful brow. "Well, alright…I'll leave you to it."

After retreating to her bedroom, she slipped out of her uniform and headed to the bathroom for a long awaited shower. She figured Eric would be cooking for awhile, likely ending in a hopeless result. Rosalie let the water run hotter than usual, allowing steam to fill the bathroom. Leaving the water at such a high temperature soothed her aching muscles. She decided she'd spend more time than necessary under the water, using the time to relax and think about what to cook after Eric gave up on being a chef. By her second round of shampoo, there was a knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" She called out.

"It's almost done," Eric answered.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

With a sigh, she finished up and stepped out. Once she was dry Rosalie put on clean clothes, proud that she'd remembered to bring them into the bathroom with her. Dressing inside the small steamy space was much better than creeping through the hall in nothing but a towel. She'd made her clothing selections simple, choosing a pair of fitted black athletic pants. She pictured someone running or doing yoga in such attire, but Rosalie bought them with no such intention. To finish her loungewear, she put on a bright pink v-neck t-shirt. After she felt put together she brushed her hair and headed for the kitchen.

The hallway was dark as she stepped out, leaving her confused. The living room was just as dark, only one lamp dimly lit in the corner. Luna was laying quietly in her bed by the sofa and the television was shut off. Rosalie glanced to her dining area, finding it was glowing. Suddenly, Eric stood in front of her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready?" She asked, trying to peer over his shoulder. It was a failed attempt. Her sentence remained unfinished when he moved aside. "What did you…"

The table was set perfectly for two. However one plate was filled with pasta and the other lay empty. Replacing his spaghetti noodles with a TrueBlood, Eric positioned the bottle on the center of his plate. For a centerpiece Eric chose candle, burning low but filling the room with a glow. Rosalie stood with her mouth open as Eric pulled a chair out for her.

"…Thanks." She muttered, sitting down. "What's all this for, Eric?"

In a flash, he was sitting across from her. "You've looked stressed lately. Humans need breaks." His eyes wandered down to her food. "Try it."

He was right. She had been tired lately. She went to work looking and feeling like hell; it was time she relaxed. Rosalie cautiously took a bite, not only out of fear that Eric wasn't a master chef, but she didn't want to look sloppy. Spaghetti could be a messy food. With a small scoop of noodles in her mouth, she was surprised. "Wow," she said after swallowing. "You actually did it!"

The blonde vampire grinned. "See, vampires can cook."

As she took a few more bites, Rosalie noticed Eric's silence. She looked away from her plate with a mouthful, only to find he was still watching her. Slapping a hand over her mouth and gulping the noodles down her throat, she blushed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked her innocently.

"Watch me eat," she put her fork down. Rosalie hated having eyes on her, and eyes on her while she ate was even worse.

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes." Her personal bubble was something she'd gone over with Eric several times, but just like everything else, he seemed to forget it.

"Why?" He asked. "I like it."

"Eating is not cute."

"Oh?" He smiled. "So you wish to look cute in front of me?"

Rosalie could feel the heat building up in her body. "No," she lied. "I never said that."

Eric's smile grew wider. "You don't have to, I can tell."

"Eric," Rosalie scoffed. "I don't care about looking cute in front of you, I'm just saying people eating sloppy food is never fun to watch and I don't know why you do it."

The blonde Viking held his flirty smile. Eric couldn't remember much of his past, but he felt he could read people well. Eric knew he could see through some of best liars in the world, and this girl certainly wasn't one of them. She was a _terrible_ liar. He had her cornered. "Why don't you just admit that you like me?"

"I don't!"

"Then why did you kiss me?" He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, leading the childish game shamelessly. He watched her try to act unaffected after her little outburst, but inside she was squirming. He listened to her heart pound as she tried to deny such a crush.

"You kissed me first," Rosalie argued. She took a sip of her water and began to work on her pasta again. Eric was right, but she wasn't going to let him know it.

"Yes, well, you kissed me back." He smirked. "Many times."

_Shit. _She thought. With a fake eye roll, she began twirling her fork. "So?"

"_So?_" Eric began to chuckle. Her response was a clear sign of defeat. He had won. "Why don't you just admit it?"

Swallowing another bite, she deflected. "God!" She growled, "Will you stop staring at me already!"

"I will stop watching you eat if you admit you like me."

"No."

"Fine," He smiled. As silence filled the room, he took a swig of his TrueBlood and leaned in closer.

_This is ridiculous. _Rosalie thought.

He moved closer.

Rosalie felt his presence immediately. _Why can't he just let it go? _

Closer.

_How immature._

Soon, Eric was resting on his elbows, looming near the center of the table. Rosalie couldn't take it.

"_FINE," _she growled. "I LIKE YOU."

With a satisfied smirk Eric retreated, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. Before he could begin his victory speech, there was a knock at the door. Rosalie took the opportunity to escape and rushed towards the sound. When she opened the door she saw a familiar face. It was Pam.

"Hey there cupcake," Pam smiled nervously. She was wearing a soft blouse and a pink pencil skirt, accompanied by an expensive looking tweed purse. Putting a hand on her hip, she attempted to hide her fear with a catty demeanor. "Miss me?"

Rosalie stared at her blankly. "You're back already?"

"Yes, well darlin', I had no choice." The blonde vampire looked over her shoulder with shifty eyes. "I have a friend who's dyin' to meet you."

Suddenly a dark haired vampire emerged from behind a tree shadowed in the distance.

"Well hello, Miss Taylor."

Rosalie froze, confused. Who was this man and why did he know her name? He wore a dark expensive suit with a bright red tie. He looked like the politicians she'd seen on television before, but Rosalie didn't recognize him. "Uh, hi," she waved awkwardly, turning to Pam. "Who is he?"

"Rosalie," Pam smiled painfully, practically speaking through her teeth. "I want you to meet Bill Compton. He's the vampire king of Louisiana."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>****-IT'S BEEN AWHILE, LOLOLOLOLOL.  
><strong>**-I'm sorry. Don't hate me too much. At least it's an update, right? Finally got some free time so hopefully I can get back into this & my other stories again.  
><strong>**-Thanks everyone!**


	10. Which is Witch

"Louisiana has a vampire king?" Rosalie raised a brow.

"Louisiana has lots of things," the king drawled. "A vampire king, loyal vampire subjects, vampire sheriffs…one of which you are hiding in your apartment."

Rosalie looked at Pam with horror.

"You can't have him," Rosalie announced, putting on her best brave face.

"Oh, I most certainly can and I will," Bill insisted.

She eyed the king up and down. He seemed confident, but Rosalie knew better. While he may be powerful, she knew there was always a loophole. The king was a vampire, which meant he couldn't enter her home without an invitation. "Not if I don't let you in," she narrowed her eyes.

"That is where you're wrong, I'm afraid. I've arranged for a team of humans to raid your apartment if you don't cooperate."

"Listen doll," Pam cautiously mediated. "Everything's gonna be alright. Bill and I…I mean, the king and I are here to pick up Eric…he's getting his memory back tonight."

Listening to Pam speak, Rosalie wondered if Pam was really trying to reassure _her_ or _herself_. She was leaning on the latter. The catty vampire she was accustomed to was nowhere to be found. Instead, that vampire was replaced with a paranoid, oddly polite one. Why was Pam being so weird? _Something's up, _Rosalie concluded. _But what is it? _

"And what if I don't?" Eric asked, suddenly emerging from the kitchen. He'd heard the entire conversation about the king and his intentions and wanted to get a look at him. Eric couldn't decide if he'd ever met him before, but he knew just by looking at him that he didn't trust him.

"Well," Pam smiled forcefully at him, flipping her hair back. "Then we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it, now won't we?" The vampire flashed a glance at her maker's human friend. "Rosalie, would you mind letting us in?"

Rosalie eyed king Bill one more time. "Only Pam."

Bill bowed his head in permission and Rosalie quickly ushered Pam inside. The minute she shut the door behind her, she let out a huge exhale of relief.

"What is going on!" She hissed.

"Quiet, human," Pam snapped. Her tone changed as she met her maker's eyes. "Eric, would you mind gathering your things?"

After a small nod, he strolled down the hall. Pam quickly wisped towards the kitchen and tossed her purse on the counter. After rummaging through her tweed handbag, the female vampire pulled out a pen and an old envelope. She began scrawling at an incomprehensible speed, stopping only when she'd finished writing. Waving Rosalie over, she put the piece of paper in view.

"_Can't talk. King will hear." _The note read. _"Fangtasia was bugged. He knew where Eric was and I think he wants an excuse to kill him. I've convinced him to wait and see if the witch may reverse the spell. Eric must regain his memory tonight. If he doesn't, something bad will happen." _

Rosalie held in the gasp building inside her lungs. After holding her breath tightly, she managed to form a sentence. "I'm coming with."

"That ain't up to me, sweetheart. That'll be up to the king."

Just as quickly as he left, Eric suddenly appeared in the kitchen with a small box of belongings. He stood patiently, observing the envelope in Pam's pale hands. "What's that?"

"Nothing," Pam smiled softly, scrunching the paper and stuffing it in her purse. "Are you ready?"

After another nod from Eric, the three headed for the doorway. Rosalie reached for the handle first, opening it and meeting Bill's eyes immediately. "Yes," he said before she could make the request. "You may come along."

"Great," Rosalie squeaked. Doubts started to fill her mind. She didn't want Eric to die, but she was terrified of what would happen when he got his memory back. What would he say to her? What would he think of her? She shifted her eyes to the three vampires surrounding her. "Wait just a second."

Without another word, Rosalie dashed into her bed room. She knew it was wrong of her to be so vain in a time of life or death, but she didn't care. If this was it for her and Eric, she wasn't going to let it happen in a pair of yoga pants. After slipping on some denim cut offs, Rosalie fed Luna and put on her tennis shoes at warp speed. When she arrived at the doorway once again, she noticed a smaller sized limo parked near the street.

"Are you ready, Miss Taylor?" The king raised a brow.

"Yes," she breathed.

With king Bill taking lead, Rosalie, Eric and Pam followed close behind. Once they arrived at the vehicle, Eric put his box of belongings in the trunk. Then, a suited staff member opened the door and ushered them in. Matching the car's exterior, the inside of the limousine was sleek and black. The interior consisted of leather seats with lots of space, a small TV, and even a mini refreshment station. Rosalie spotted an already opened TrueBlood near one side. She scooted to an opposite seat as far away from it as possible. Deciding to keep her eyes locked on whatever she could see through the window, she hoped the car ride would go by quickly. To her dismay, it didn't. The ride was long and worrisome, taking her and the three vampires out of Shreveport to several back roads in complete silence. No one spoke a word and from what Rosalie noticed, there seemed to be a serious stare down going on between Pam and the Louisiana king. Just when she thought the tension was too much, the car came to a halt near the side of a dirt road.

"Your majesty," the driver called from the front. "We've arrived."

Bill pulled a blackberry phone from his suit pocket. "Have her ready," he said to the line. "We'll be waiting."

When Rosalie stepped out of the car she could barely see. Tall trees surrounded her in all directions, cloaking her in darkness. Bugs were buzzing past her ears and getting caught in her hair, causing her to squirm. As the car began to drive away Rosalie felt her heart speed up in a panic. "Where are we?"

"Don't worry darling, I ain't a country girl either," Pam droned. After letting out a disgusted scoff, the vampire viciously smacked a bug off of her blouse. "We're in Bon Temps."

_Bon Temps? _Rosalie raised a brow. _Why the hell are we in Bon Temps? _She'd never been to the town before, but she heard it was small. So small, in fact, she considered it a place that didn't even deserve a spot on a map. Sharing Pam's disgust, Rosalie raised her hands in the air. "Why?"

"Because it is my hometown," Bill replied. "Let's go."

When the vampires began to walk further into the woods, Rosalie gulped. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she got lost. She looked blankly ahead, trying to see the forest obstacles before her. Her sight failed. The night was too dark; she could barely see her own feet on the ground. She gasped as a cold hand took hers, tugging gently.

"It's just me," Eric said. "Come on, I'll help you."

Rosalie kept quiet as the vampire led her effortlessly into the woods. She was amazed at how perfect his sight was. Any time a stump or branch crossed her path, he managed to get her out of harm's way. She couldn't help feeling tingles wave through her body every time the vampire put his hands on her. His touch was so soft and gentle that when Eric reached to hold her hand Rosalie eagerly reciprocated, lacing her fingers between his. He didn't seem to mind as the two of them walked in silence. They continued to walk with the group for some time, leaves and overgrown weeds itching Rosalie's ankles along the way. Her pace began to slow when she saw a glow in the distance.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That," Bill looked over his shoulder at her, "is where we're going."

Rosalie stopped in her tracks when they arrived at a clearing. On the other side she could see the strong glow was actually a small fire. Near it were two armed men, holding an older woman at gunpoint. The woman was probably scared, but Rosalie didn't feel too bad for her. She knew who she was right away. She had to be the witch who cursed Eric. _What if she doesn't fix him? _She wondered. _What if she does something worse? _Fear consumed her. The witch could be capable of anything. If she could take Eric's memory away, maybe she could even kill the entire group with one word. _What if we die tonight? _Her vampire friend pulled her from her thoughts.

"Why have you stopped?" Eric leaned low to meet her eyes.

"Because…" She shifted her eyes over to Bill and Pam, watching as they continued towards the fire. "I don't know what's going to happen."

"Rosalie," the vampire placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am unsure of what will happen either, but I do know that no matter what we will still be friends. You have been very kind to me and I will never forget it."

"We don't have all night," Bill hollered from over his shoulder. He and Pam had continued far ahead of them. "Let's go, Northman!"

With a reluctant sigh Eric lead Rosalie towards the fire. Once they'd reached the scene, Rosalie stopped and was able to observe the area in full detail. The witch seemed less frightening up close. She was an older woman with plain features and brown, shoulder length hair. Wearing a long flowing skirt and floral peasant blouse, she quivered under the grasp of the king's men. One held her by the arm tightly while the other held a pistol aimed straight for her heart. They both were clad in uniform, dressing almost as if they were members of a SWAT team. Rosalie wondered if king Bill paid the men or if he just glamoured them into doing work.

"Come on," Eric tugged at her wrist in an attempt to move closer. Bill and Pam stood near the fire and he wanted to catch up with the group.

Following his lead, Rosalie moved closer. She felt her foot step on something hard. Once she looked down, Rosalie realized she'd stepped on a rock. Several of them were lining the area, creating a full circle. After she stepped inside the circle, she could feel the heat from the fire. Near it, a large book sat on the ground. _Spells? _Rosalie wondered. Her assumptions proved correct when the king began to talk.

"Thank you gentlemen," Bill spoke, picking the spell book from the ground. Both guards let go of the witch as the king approached her. "Marnie, I'm sure you'll be needing this."

The witch, who Rosalie now knew was named Marnie, clumsily grabbed the book and began to fumble through its pages. "Y-yes, yes, alright then," she mumbled, scanning each section with her fingers until she came to a halt. The witch looked up. "I'll need the vampire now."

Still holding on to Rosalie's hand, Eric looked at his human friend and squeezed her palm gently. "Wish me luck," he whispered.

"Good luck," she replied, watching him walk away.

The tall vampire was next to the witch after a few strides. He stood tall next to her, looming over her. Marnie looked up to him with fearful eyes and began to mumble spells under her breath in attempts to protect herself.

"Watch…" she whispered with thin lips, shuffling about the circle. "Watch…over…"

"Oh, just fucking fix my maker before I rip your head off!" Pam hissed.

Marnie jumped, feeling startled. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Pam flashed in front of her in seconds with fangs out. "Get on with it, then."

After placing a hand on Eric's chest, Marnie began to mutter the spell. "Goddess of memory, Goddess of time…" She looked up at the vampire's blue eyes. "Heal your wayward son of the underworld, Eric Northman…Bathe him in Hades, in your pool of remembrance…"

Rosalie took in a deep breath as she watched Eric close his eyes.

"Release him of ignorance…" Marnie looked up briefly from her spell book before continuing on, "and restore his true darkness so that he may walk with death again."

As soon as she finished, Marnie closed the spell book and backed slowly away from the vampire. Rosalie could feel her heart rattle against her ribcage as Eric opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" He asked curiously. "Am I cured?"

Bill cleared his throat. "Pam, go to your maker."

Pam rushed over to Eric instantly, touching his face. She looked into his eyes, searching for something. Her determination faded and was replaced with a frown. Rosalie watched as a long, tortured scream escaped from Pam. "God FUCKING dammit!" She yelled with fang, rushing towards Marnie. "Can't you do _ANYTHING_ right?"

Rosalie blinked, surprised. The spell didn't work! Eric was still Eric. _Well, the amnesia version anyway. _The vampire she knew was still there. The selfish part of her took over, happy that he hadn't changed. He was still kind, polite, and caring. He was still her friend. Rosalie looked over at him. He was standing alone near the fire. She saw the light fade in Eric's eyes. He let out a sigh and cast his glance to the ground. He was disappointed. Guilt took over her. _I can't keep him forever, even though I want to…_ She mused. _He has to get his memory back. But how?_

"I…well, I…" The witch began inching away from Pam.

The female vampire lunged at her. "You stupid bitch, I'm gonna pull your eyeballs out!"

Suddenly, Marnie's face went dark. She tossed the book on the ground and thrust a hand in front of Pam's face. The vampire gasped as a gust of wind whirled around Marnie's body. Her skirt began to flow back and forth, leaves twirling around her like a small tornado.

"Vampire," a voice much deeper and accented than her own called out. "Leave now, or face a fate much worse than your maker…"

"Pam!" Bill shouted. "Get away from her!"

Marnie shifted her eyes towards Bill and he shot her a glare, growling with fangs bared.

_What is happening? _Rosalie panicked. Whoever was speaking, it wasn't the witch. She wasn't herself anymore. Rushing over, the king's guards stood in front of Marnie with guns aimed to fire.

"Don't shoot her!" Bill commanded. "She must be kept alive!"

Marnie's eyes gleamed, accompanied by a sinister smile. The wind around her began to build up in speed. Suddenly, Marnie sent the men flying with a gust of wind. The witch's eyes focused on Pam for her next target. The vampire looked back at Marnie with wide eyes, slowly backing away. With an evil grin, Marnie sent Pam flying out of the circle. The vampire fell to the ground in the distance. Pam stood up angrily, brushing dirt off her skirt. She tried to lash out at the witch again, but she couldn't. Pam couldn't even make it past the perimeter of rocks lining the circle.

"Stop this, witch!" Bill threatened. But Marnie wouldn't listen. Instead she thrust her hands into the air, building up power. "Marnie, stop now or face death!"

"I am not Marnie, you fool," the witch laughed. "My name is Antonia."

Rosalie watched Bill's expression change. It was a change she'd never forget. The vampire was completely taken aback. _Who is Antonia? _She wondered. _And why is king Bill so afraid of her? _The wind whirled past Rosalie, blowing her hair in different directions. She stood frozen in fear. She screamed when two hands grasped her shoulders.

"Come on!" Eric yelled over the blasting air around them. He held her tightly and began to pull her away from the circle. "I'm getting you out of here!"

His grip failed, however, when Antonia sent Eric and Bill out of the circle. Rosalie looked helplessly over her shoulder, finding them trapped outside of the rocks with Pam. The wind thrust Rosalie to the ground, leaving her terrified. She was the only one left in the circle. The witch approached her in amusement.

"You," the witch knelt down and caressed Rosalie's face. "Do not belong with them."

"Leave her alone!" Eric yelled from behind the circle of rocks.

"Silence, vampire," Antonia snapped at him. She turned her gaze back to Rosalie. "You will be free of him soon."

Standing up, Antonia approached the edge of the circle. She eyed all three vampires, grinning. "Tomorrow," she laughed. "You will all meet the sun."

And with that, she disappeared. Rosalie sat up instantly, completely bewildered. It was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. One minute the witch was standing in the circle with gusts of wind and the next, she was gone. She'd vanished with a blink of an eye. The wind ceased, and Eric rushed into the circle. He stood by her side in seconds.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her stand.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, running a hand through her hair. "What _was_ that?"

"A very, very powerful witch." Bill replied. The vampire dusted off his suit jacket and called to his men. "Gentlemen, escort Rosalie to the road and see to it that she gets home."

"I want to go with her," Eric announced. He moved closer to Rosalie and held her hand.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," the kind answered him.

The two armed men brushed past Eric and grabbed Rosalie by the arm, pulling her away. "Wait!" She cried, "Where are you taking him?"

"Pam and Eric are coming with me," the king gave her a fleeting look. "We need to go to ground immediately."

"No!" She protested. "I'm not leaving without him!"

"If you cannot cooperate I will be forced to glamour you," Bill scolded her sternly.

"That isn't necessary," Pam interrupted. "She's agreed to be paid off."

Pam fumbled nervously through her purse, pulling out her check book and a pink pen. She gave Rosalie a strange look and began scrawling on the paper. _What is she doing? _Rosalie frowned. When Pam had finished, she tore the check from the booklet and folded it in half. She extended the paper to Rosalie. "Here is your payment. Thank you for your silence and services."

Rosalie confusedly took the check from the female vampire before the men took hold of her again. As they escorted her away, Rosalie kept her eyes locked with Eric. He was sad and fearful just like she was. It wasn't long until he was out of view. The men pulled her roughly through the woods, nowhere near as gentle as Eric had been. While one made a few phone calls the other tugged her along, not caring if she got hurt in the process. Soon they arrived at the familiar spot on the road where Rosalie began earlier in the evening. The same limousine was parked to the side, idle and waiting.

"Get in," one of the men commanded. "The driver will escort you home."

Following orders, Rosalie slid inside. She stayed quiet in the back seat, peering through the window as the car began to drive. _This is it, _she sighed. _It's over. _Eric was gone. Rosalie felt empty. She was alone. Would she ever see him again? _What if he dies tonight? _She didn't even get to say good bye to him. All she'd have to remember him by was some True Blood in the fridge and a lousy check blank. She knew Pam would pay her well, but it didn't make her feel any better. Annoyed by her own curiosity, Rosalie rolled her eyes and opened up the folded check. To her surprise, Pam hadn't written any amount at all.

Instead, she'd scribbled a place and a name.

_Merlottes Bar and Grill. _Rosalie raised a brow. _Who is Sookie Stackhouse?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**-Thanks for all the alerts/faves/reviews! Hope the wait hadn't been too long.**

**- FYI: Some original spell dialogue, some I just made up. Haha.**

**-I'd like to point out again that I do not plan to follow TB events, but rather, mix them up to fit this story. Also, I've NEVER SEEN season 4; I've only heard about what happens, so what happens from here will probably be different.**


End file.
